The Family Man
by inu runner
Summary: Sesshomaru and Kagome married without love. Now they both want a family, but are unable to have children untill the unthinkable happens. Shocked, Kagome is at a loss for what she needs to do. Should she stay or should she go?
1. Failure

1The Family Man

Failure

Kagome sped down the country road, one foot on the gas and the other dangling out the driver's side window. Sesshmaru, who had been as conversational as a brick wall, finally spoke. "You should keep both your feet in the car. You look like an utter idiot to have one hanging out the window." He spoke slowly and cooly, as if correcting a child.

She merely snorted at him as she checked her rearview mirror. There was the trailer, still attached to her truck, and horses heads hanging out the side taking in the breeze. Good, the horses were still alive, which meant Jaken hadn't killed them yet.

Jaken was short, ugly, and his skin seemed to be tinged a slight green. It didn't help that he annoyed the heck out of Kagome. But he was uncharacteristically dedicated to his job.

Sesshomaru had won again, but it wasn't anything new to her. He was simply the best at showing horses and getting the blue ribbons, and it did help with the female judges that her husband was dead up sexy.

Kagome let her eyes wander to take him in. His silver hair flowed gracefully around him and golden eyes never left the road. He had let his demon markings show in her truck. Demons were a thing of the past that not many humans would accept. She had been stunned when they married to learn what he truly was. Not only was he a demon, but a dog demon, and it didn't stop there.

Her husband was lord of all the demons in Japan. She reached her small hand up and ran her finger along his magenta stripes on the side of his face. To her surprise he leaned in and let him caress his face.

_We have our moment. We don't love each other, but we have our moments, _Kagome thought. She had married without love, so she would make the most of every special time they had together. That was what she lived on, odd tidbits and sparks of passion from Sesshomaru.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

When they had first met they had taken an immediate dislike to each other. A couple years of marriage and miscarriages had taken the fight out of both of them and dulled it down to an understanding of each persons personal space.

He had been and still was the wealthy business man that ruled his company with his imposing glare.

She had been the young secretary coming from an abusive family and trying to support herself, mother, and brother. Her father would routinely hit and abuse her every night, and her bruises would tell the rest the next morning.

Sesshomaru immediately recognized what was happening to his young secretary. He tried to ignore it, but found himself asking her if she was in need of help. She had blushed and said no, the next day she came in with a black eye.

When the issue of who he would marry so he could hold the title as the demon lord of Japan, he had asked his petite black and blue bruised secretary to be his wife. He had an ache in his heart that told him to save Kagome and be her hero, and so he was.

And she wanted nothing more than to escape.

So they married and tried to put their differences aside, but they had made a mistake. They had married without love. And it had pulled and tugged at their heart string till they were left almost bitter.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kagome sighed, his love or whatever emotions he had for her seemed to dwindle in her eyes every time they tried to conceive a child. And failed.

Finally they were faced with the facts that Kagome couldn't have children. She had felt Sesshomaru loose interest in her when he learned that he couldn't have a child from his own mate, his own son or daughter to hold and love and teach. Adoption was out of the question for him.

Their marriage had failed. The only thing that helped Kagome and Sesshomaru interact with each other was training their horses together, and even then they interacted with a cold comradery.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kagome pulled herself out of memory lane. _Stop thinking about what you cannot have, make the most of what you've been given. _

Guardrails came into view and she noticed that a bridge was ahead. Kagome stared at the pristine lake around them on either side of the bridge. She slowed down to take a better view of the glory around her.

She could feel Sesshomaru's glare on her. Kagome knew he wanted to get home, back to his company and paperwork. _I wonder if his company will always stay number one to him in his eyes. I don't even know if I'm number two in his eyes._

She stepped on the accelerator, pushing her old pickup to go faster. Kagome watched him out of the corner of her eye as he meticulously watched the speedometer rise and reached 70 m.p.h. His golden eyes swept the side of the old country road for the speed limit.

Sesshomaru let himself smirk when he saw that the speed limit for this road was only 35 m.p.h. His wife's behavior could be unpredictable at times.

Through her open window Kagome could hear Jaken's indignant squacks coming from the trailer. Sesshomaru had shoved him into the horse trailer before they had started on their journey home much to the relief of Kagome.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"You should slow down," Sesshomaru said cooly, fully aware of the many car accidents she had caused because of her little speeding problem.

He grimaced as he remembered how he had almost lost his wife last January.

They had just left the bar. He was in his own BMW and she was following in her pickup. They had both had too much to drink and were driving way too fast on their way home. He took a curve too sharply and by happenstance looked in his rearview mirror to make sure she was still tailing him.

What he saw next made him suck in his breath.

He heard the screech of tires and saw her headlights swerve across the road.

Sesshomaru realized later that he had called out her name, Kagome's name. He watched, helpless, as she lost control of the steering wheel and head straight for a cluster of trees.

With another squeal of tires he stopped his BMW, unbuckled, and opened the car door with ungodly speed.

All of it seemed to happen in slow motion.

As the truck came closer and she swerved again. Golden eyes met deep chocolate brown eyes that were wide with terror and he screamed her name for a second time. In a last effort she jerked the steering wheel.

Sesshomaru thanked kami as the truck swerved away from the cluster of gnarled trees, but suddenly sucked in his breath as the truck started to flip.

His stomach did flips with the car as it rolled across the road. The truck stopped with a crash as it had collided with a fence on the side of the road. He started running. The damage looked bad; the truck was upside down, the cab of the truck was crushed from the weight, and the fence had shattered the windshield.

The truck balanced on top of a slope, but slowly started to slide down it. _This is a nightmare, an absolute nightmare, _he thought. But he was running and screaming and cursing kami as he tried to catch up with the truck as it slid down the hill.

He didn't love her. So why did he feel like his world was ending?


	2. Accident Prone

1The Family Man

Accident Prone

_To Sesshomaru's horror the trucks was sliding down the gentle slop it had come to rest _

_upon after flipping into the fence. He pumped his long legs to get to the top of the hill, _

_and when he looked down he saw a cow pond. _'If she's still alive than she will surely

drown.'

_He reached the water's edge at the same time the truck hit the water with a sickening _

_splash. He pulled frantically at the door hand, but it was jammed._

_His hands shook in anticipation as he watched the truck cab fill with water. _'He couldn't

lose her,'_ was the only thought in his head as he furiously kicked in the driver's side _

_window._

_It shattered and he saw Kagome dangling upside down strapped in by her seatbelt. She _

_had a deep gash on the side of her head._

_The water was rushing in faster now that he had kicked in the window. _'If I don't hurry,

she'll drown.'

_He squeezed his broad upper body through the window, carefully avoiding the glass the _

_littered the dashboard._

_He unbuckled her and dragged her out. He carefully cradled her limp body in his arms _

_and slowly walked from the pond. The mud sucked at his shoes and slowed him down. _

_As Sesshomaru got out of the water with Kagome in his arms, he suddenly noticed he had _

_no shoes._

_Sesshomaru heard a gurgling and sucking sound come from behind him, one that you _

_might experience when pulling the plug from a bathtub._

_He glanced behind with his cool amber eyes as the truck went all the way under into the _

_deep cow pond._

_He had almost lost his wife, his Kagome. _

_He hadn't been this scared since he had been a child and learned of his mother's brutal _

_murder._

_But he hadn't married Kagome for love, he had married out of necessity. _'So why am I

so scared of losing her?'

'No,' _he told himself, '_I just didn't want to have to marry some uncaring and superficial

girl that only cared for his money.'

_So if he was only scared of having to find another woman of Kagome died, why did he _

_caress her soft lips and tell her wet and limp body that he would always protect her? _

_Necessity he reminded himself as he eyes fluttered open and she fiercely clung to him and _

_whimpered and shivered._

_He held her tighter a buried his face in her hair trying to seek comfort from the _

_intoxicating smell she always carried with her._

_She was just a necessity, a promise he had to fulfil for his father._

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

'_You'd think she'd learn to slow down,'_ Sesshomaru thought sourly.

"Kagome," he said in a warning tone, but she was ignoring him.

She turned the radio up full blast and he covered his ears in protest. Loud country music

bombed from the stereos as Sesshomaru wished for his classical music. She laughed and

smiled at him, her foot that was still dangling out the window was tapping along with the

beat.

"Kagome," he barked again suddenly very pissed off that she never listened to him.

"Would you ju..." his sentence trailed off as something caught his eye.

A small boy and girl had run from the woods and had stopped in the road. He looked

over at Kagome who had her left foot out the window, her left hand on the steering

wheel, her right foot on the accelerator, her right hand fiddling with the radio, and her

eyes were intently searching for her favorite radio station. Not watching the road.

Sesshomaru sighed, he needed to send her back to drivers ed.

You are the nicest reviewers ever:

Seryu

Raspberrysorbet

Helikesitheymikey!

GoesKaboom

LuCiFeR's DaUgHtEr

Kutijenn

Acrazychild4life

Vanessa Kiffin

Perwinkle

Nothing

Yoyo person

RED CHICK


	3. A Whole New Man

1The Family Man

_A Whole New Man_

Sesshomaru awoke to a cloud of dust all around him. He pushed the air bag down while

he looked for Kagome. She wasn't in the driver's seat anymore.

"Kagome?" No answer.

He unbuckled and tried to get his door open. It was jammed. He reverted to his demon

strength that blew the door off.

He was blinded by bright sunlight and something small flung themselves into his arms.

"Master! I was so worried for your life! That horrible wench just left you in the truck

while she went to go check on the children."

Sesshomaru shoved Jaken off of him, disgusted that the ugly green thing had even

touched him.

"Go get Ah and Un."

"Yes Master," Jaken said and scurried away.

Sesshomaru surveyed the front of the truck. It had hit a huge tree and was completely

totaled. The only problem was he couldn't remember why they had crashed or even

crashing into a tree.

"Sesshomaru!" He turned and saw Kagome running towards him with two children at her

side. Where had two little kids come from?

Her face was absolutely radiant. She smiled and he thought it was the most beautiful

thing he had ever seen.

He jogged the little distance that was between them. Wrapping his arms around her petite

body he passionately kissed her.

To his surprise his wife pushed him away and gave him a funny look. "Sesshomaru, are

you okay?"

"Yes I am. I'm so glad you are okay."

"Sesshomaru, what is wrong with you? First you kiss me and now you are happy that

I'm okay. This doesn't sound like the Sesshomaru that I know."

He tried to process the words that his wife had just said. He wasn't always happy to see

her? Sesshomaru looked into Kagome's worried eyes.

"Master! I have Ah and Un as you requested. What should your humble servant do

next."

"Saddle them up, they're our only form of transportation now."

Sesshomaru felt a tug at his hand. A small girl with a crocked ponytail looked at him.

He got down on both knees so that he was eyelevel with her. "What's your name?"

She looked at him solemnly and shook her head. "She doesn't talk."

The other child, a little boy with a shock of red hair and a tail of the same color hoped in

front of Sesshomaru. "You're a fox demon. What are you and a human girl doing out

here, in the middle of nowhere?"

The girl started to sniffle and cry while the kitsune shuffled his feet. "My name is Shippo

and hers is Rin. Our parents co-own a company together. This business guy, his name

was something like Naraka?"

"Naraku," Sesshomaru corrected. Anything involving Naraku would mean bad news.

Naraku had just recently developed his own company and was out for blood if anyone

challenged his company from becoming number one in Japan. Sesshomaru's company

currently held that position. "Go on."

"He wanted to get to know our parents better, he said to learn to run his company. He

took us camping, his treat. Rin took me to go pick flowers and when we got back," the

sniffled and little tears came from his eyes. Kagome bent down and gently rubbed his

back. "We… we f-found our parents were… were d-d-dead."

The little boy and girl broke down into tears and flew into Kagome's open arms.

Sesshomaru looked at the sobbing trio and shook his head.

"That bastard."

"Sesshomaru, don't say that in front of the children."

"My apologies."

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

"You."

Thank you my wonderful reviewers!

Inersymphnony

Yoyo person

Rasberysorbet: Yeah, their family is going to be pretty weird. I think I've made Sesshomaru have one to many issues though.

XxBlackCrescentMoonxX

Helikesitheymikey: You know it would be a really good idea to put Kagome back in drivers ed. Quite funny, really I'll consider it. In the end they might just have cough a little miracle. I would never kill children, especially when they turn out to be Shippo and Rin.

Seryu: Oh don't worry, I'm all about happy endings.

RED CHICK: Your right, Sesshomaru shouldn't be in control all the time! How about a little girl power for Kagome?

SessRin2003

Sorry this chapter was so short! Coming up in the next chapter: adoption and amnesia. Dun, dun, dun.


	4. Two Days Later

The Family Man

_Two Days Later…_

Kagome rolled her head around on the pillow and found it too uncomfortable to lay her

head on any longer. She couldn't sleep.

She slowly got out of the warm bed and looked down at Sesshomaru's peaceful face.

Kagome saw his thin lips quirk into a smile and frowned at the sight.

Sesshomaru hadn't been acting the same since the car wreck. Yes, he had always been a

peaceful sleeper. He still ran his company with an iron fist and they trained their horses

together every day, but it was like his emotions had gotten jumbled up.

He didn't remember anything about the crash. But what bothered Kagome the most was

the Sesshomaru acted like he loved her, he had even agreed to adopt the two children that

they had found coming home. This wasn't the Sesshomaru she had married. Maybe she

should be grateful that he was now so loving towards her, something she had always

wanted, but she felt like she was living a lie. The way he acted seemed so fake, so

unreal to her eyes.

She carefully tiptoed to the patio doors and unlocked them without a sound. Kagome

stepped outside into the cool night air to look at the stars and the moon. She had always

found comfort in the peacefulness of the night.

Kagome couldn't believe it when he had signed the documents that allowed them to be

the guardians of Rin and Shippo, but she had felt like she was using him the whole time

they were at the adoption agency. Somehow in the crash something had happened to

him, and now she was using him to get what she wanted most in life, children.

A star shot out across the night sky. Kagome knew what she had to do, she had to see

him.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open as he heard Kagome leave the bedroom. With his

sensitive ears he heard her get into his car and leave. Where was she going? And why at

this time of the night?

He flew out of bed and ran though the patio door. His eyes caught sight of his silver

BMW as it turned left out of the driveway. He followed.

Already in his demon form he used his ungodly speed to keep up with his car. His

stomach started to twist as he realized where she was going.

Why him, why did she have to see him? Sesshomaru saw her glance into the rearview

mirror as if she could sense him, he ducked into the shadows and kept following.

He needed to know why she was doing this.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Inuyasha rolled over in sleep, taking away all the covers from Kikyo. She glanced at the

clock, three in the morning and he had already stolen the covers from her. She kicked

him and he snorted in his sleep. The baka.

Kikyo grabbed the edge of the quilt and tugged with all her might. He pulled them back

and Kikyo toppled out of bed with a curse.

She sat on the floor rubbing her bottom when she heard the car pull into their drive way.

Pulling the curtain away she saw a silver BMW outside. Sesshomaru?

Plodding down the stairs Kikyo threw the door open and was greeted instead by Kagome.

"What do you want?" Kikyo sneered at the young woman. Kagome had always gotten

her ticked off. The girl was married to Sesshomaru but was always after Inuyasha.

Kikyo was not about to let her husband near this slut if she could help it.

"I need to see him," the Kagome's voice wavered.

"Go the hell away!" Kikyo screeched as she slammed the door in Kagome's face.

Sesshomaru's eyes glistened with anger. No one treated his wife that way. He almost

got up from hiding in the shadows, but caught himself in time. He needed to know why

Kagome wanted to see his half-brother.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Who was that?" Inuyasha yawned as he walked down the stairs towards Kikyo. She

wrapped her arms around her husband and prayed that Kagome was gone.

"No one."

Inuyasha frowned at his wife and opened the door to see Kagome sitting on the steps of

his front porch crying. As soon as she saw him Kagome flew into his arms and buried

her face there.

Kikyo silently shut the front door. She sat on the sofa and curled into a ball. Why

couldn't the girl leave her husband alone?

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sesshomaru felt his body tense and his eyes turn red. What did Inuyasha think he was

doing with his wife?

"Just tell me what he did to you this time. I'll kill him if you want me to."

"No, Inuyasha." Kagome said pulling away and wiping her tearstained face with the back

of her hand. "Kikyo clearly doesn't want me here, and I don't know what I'm doing

bothering you this early. I'm sorry, gomen." Kagome turned away from him and dashed

back to Sesshomaru's car.

But Inuyasha was faster than her. As she unlocked the car Inuyasha appeared before her

and blocked the way. Grabbing her shoulders he gently shook her. "This has to be

important for you to come here so early. I want to help you, really I do," he finished in a

kind voice.

Sesshomaru had had enough.

Inuyasha shoved Kagome behind him as he saw his half-brother step from the shadows of

their driveway. He had been foolish not to sense that someone else was there with them.

Both of the brothers growled at each other. It was painfully obvious that they were about

to come to blows.

"What are you doing with my wife." Kagome winced. His words were ice. Sesshomaru

wasn't asking a question, but stating a fact.

"I'm trying to comfort her because of something you did. I don't even know why she

stays with you!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kikyo's head rose from her lap as she heard the voices. Sesshomaru. Maybe she could

get him to take that slut away.

She once again opened the front door and ran barefoot to Inuyasha. He saw her and

protectively put a clawed hand around her waist. Kagome was in Sesshomaru's arms and

she looked forlornly back at her husband. Kikyo was sick of this fiasco.

"Maybe you can get your wife to stay in her own bed for once!" Sesshomaru glared at

Kikyo.

"Maybe you can tell your husband that he should stay a very far distance away from my

wife if he wants to live." And with that Sesshomaru took off running back to his house,

Kagome in tow.

Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru's BMW that he had left behind. Sesshomaru would pay

for what he had done to Kagome this time, he just needed her to tell him what was wrong.

With all his anger he punched in the window of his half-brothers car. It shattered into

tiny fragments that reflected the pale light of the moon. Then the alarm went off. _Shit._

All Kikyo could do was watch.

Thank you my wonderful reviews! You guys have such great ideas that I would really like to use! If you have more ideas, hey, just review! Much love.

Kagome Assassinator

Helikesitheymikey: I'll sue you, my fathers a lawyer! Lol, I'm just joking. You have the most wonderful ideas, and with your permission, I'd really like to use them. XD

InNerSyMphOnY: Thank you for your offer. Yes, of course I want help. 

ADSV: lol, I never thought about Kagome having a subconscious death wish! I'm really glad that you like the idea of having horses in the story. I've changed Ah and Un from dragons into horses.

Yoyo person: I'm thinking about being extremely generous and letting them maybe, just maybe have a kid. Although, I did already let them adopt Shippo and Rin.


	5. Never This Way Again

_Never This Way Again_

Confusion. No, not confused, she knew what she had to do. She was warm and then she

was cold, thoughts and emotions swirled through her and she closed her eyes against the

never ending jumble of thoughts that constantly berated her.

She pulled her knees into her and slouched farther into the couch, Sesshomaru paced

before her.

Suddenly he stopped and stared into the dancing fire that he had kindled. His bedroom,

Sesshomaru thought and then corrected himself, their bedroom was silent. He

desperately wanted her to talk to say anything, but she had been silent since he had taken

her home.

He didn't want an apology or an explanation, he just wanted Kagome to look at him and

tell him everything would be all right. But she sat silent and grave, pondering thoughts

that Sesshomaru was afraid to know.

The dancing and jubilant fire seemed a stark contrast to the cold bedroom.

Sesshomaru turned to her and she looked up. Her porcelain face framed by waves of

dark hair, and her ocean blue eyes held waves of emotion. He dropped to his knees and

covered her lips with his.

Kagome pulled away and set her eyes in any direction that didn't have him in it. "Not

now."

"Dam it! If not now then when."

"I know your upset with me for wanting to talk to Inuyasha and…" she put a finger

across his lips as he tried to protest his concerns, "and we cannot have children, so why

keep trying."

"I have two children and a wife that I want to love till the rest of my life. That is cause

enough to take you to bed right now."

He picked her up and placed her in the middle of their plush bed. Kagome started to

wriggle and her hands flew up in protest, but he soon stopped her protest as he put his

whole body on top of hers.

In return he got a small _uh_ of protest to his crushing weight of him on top of her. But

what mattered to him most was that his wife was smiling as he kissed the mark on her

neck that he had left there two years ago.

A tangled mess Kagome raked her fingers though his hair. Couldn't she let herself enjoy

this new Sesshomaru while he lasted? It was wrong to use him she knew, but she felt so

happy and peaceful as he whispered in her ear that he loved her. A mantra that went on

all night until she fell blissfully asleep.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Her eyes fluttered open. She was cold and her hands searched for the covered but found

none. A likely story if you lived with her husband. Kikyo rolled to his side to give him

just another piece of her mind about steeling the covers when she saw that he was not

there.

Odd, she thought as she looked at the clock. It was six in the morning, Inuyasha never

went into work that early.

She gave a devious grin as she heard the shower turn on. She might as well enjoy any

time she could get with Inuyasha.

Slipping from the bed and silently creeping to the master bathroom she opened the

shower door that was cloudy from the heat of the water and slowly shut it. His back was

turned to her as she stepped closer. He wasn't moving, he just had his head pressed

against the wall as the water ran over him.

Raising a dainty painted nail she ran it down his back expecting him to shiver. Instead he

did something that she had never known her husband was capable of.

He gave the most girlish scream Kikyo had ever heard from him.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

With waves a nausea sweeping over her Kagome pushed Sesshomaru's hand off of her

side and took the blankets with her as she made a dash towards the toilet.

Almost as fast as his wife Sesshomaru grabbed his robe and in seconds was behind

Kagome, pulling her hair back as she wretched and rubbing his hand soothingly across

her small back.

Taking toilet paper she wiped her mouth and then flushed the toilet, but she still felt like

hell. A light sweat had broken out across her face as she collapsed into open arms.

"I think I'm going to die." Kagome managed to moan.

But soon the nausea was gone and she was on her feet brushing her teeth. Sesshomaru

looked worriedly at her. Seeing the look he was giving the back of her head Kagome put

on a grin and turned around to hug him.

"I'm fine. Something I ate last night must have not agreed with me."

"Or it could be all the stress from last night and you could be making yourself sick."

"But in either case I still have to go," Kagome said as she pulled her wavy hair up with a

clip and walked into their closet.

"Going back to drivers ed can wait."

"But me being able to drive myself around can't, and I refuse to be driven around like

some important person in a limo." Sliding on some worn out jeans she searched for a top

as Sesshomaru hovered behind her.

"I can take you wherever you need to go."

"Fat chance buddy. The insurance company said they won't insure me anymore if I don't

go take a test to see if I can capably drive. And I bet they don't want me to pass it again

so I have to be on extra good behavior." Kagome said gleefully as she patted his cheek.

"That means coming in at this ridiculous hour to take the test just to make them happy."

Pulling on a stripped sweater and grabbing her purse she headed for the door.

"How are you getting there?"

"The building isn't that far away, I'll just walk. It's good for you, you know. Tell Rin

and Shippo when they wake up that I love them!" she happily said and bounced down the

hallway.

Hearing Sesshomaru run up behind her, Kagome did a spin and kissed him lightly on the

lips. "And I didn't forget about you."

"I was just thinking that if you wanted to walk there that you might want these," he said

slyly and held up her shoes. Kagome looked from the shoes to her bare feet and back to

the shoes. Grapping them she jogged down the stairs. As she reached the bottom she

stopped to slip them on and looked back at Sesshomaru.

_If only our lives could always stay this way. Everything is so happy around here._

Opening the front door to their mansion she shuddered. When Sesshomaru turned back

to his normal self things wouldn't ever be this way again.

Thank you, you wonderful reviewers who give me so many ideas!

GoesKaboom: No way am I going to end the story just yet! I've got a lot more stuff to happen before it ever ends.

Panny-Son-Briefs

VKiffin

RED CHICK: Sorry, I didn't want Kagome or Kikyo to sound crazy. Yeah, I'm slow. Lol, but thanks for your comments!

Kagome Assassinator

Helikesitheymikey: I hope you like the way your ideas are playing out! Your dreams might just be coming true, and I hope I honestly didn't mutilate anything!

Yoyo person: I really liked what you said. No, you were not rambling! Actually what you said might really a really nice idea to have in this story!

Kiwi-sweet2: XD. Lol, Kagome a homewrecker? Yeah, she likes Inuyasha, but I want her to end up with Sesshomaru.

Okay, you guys are such great reviewers! Next chapter will be lots of comedy and action! How does running over pedestrians during Kagome's drivers test sound? Guess who the pedestrian is! Review!


	6. Hit and Run

_Hit and Run_

"What the hell was that for!" Inuyasha roared as he pined a giggling Kikyo to the tile

walls of the shower.

"I didn't know you could scream like that!"

"I want you to forget this whole incident."

"Tough luck, I'm going to tell Kagura the next time I see her for a lunch date." She

laughed some more as Kikyo witnessed Inuyasha's dignity deflate before her eyes.

"You wouldn't."

Kissing him lightly and tweaking one of his dog ears she shrugged and booted him out of

the shower stall so she could take her own.

"Why are you up so early?"

"Why are you?"

Rinsing the shampoo from her hair Kikyo pondered a witty response. "Because some

husband of mine keeps stealing the covers every night and I always wake up cold."

"No I don't. You just uh… lend them to me in your sleep?"

Turning the water off Kikyo grew impatient and demanded the answer that she wanted.

"Why are you up so early?"

"I have to go to class."

"You graduated college, I was there."

"No, not like that. The police came by after you went back to bed."

"Why?"

"When I broke the window on the car it has some burglar device thingy in it that calls the

police. They came and I had to explain that it wasn't my car but my half-brothers."

"And this all happened while I was sleeping?"

"You were worn out."

Brushing her teeth Kikyo turned around to look at Inuyasha as he emerged from the

closet, "Do they want money for the damages?"

"Yeah, that and… I have to go to anger management class because I destroyed his

property."

Kikyo chocked on the toothpaste as she full heartedly doubled over laughing.

"It's not funny."

"Yeah it is, oh, Kagura will be in tears over this once I tell her."

"NO YOU WILL NOT!" Inuyasha stormed out of the master bathroom thoroughly ticked

off that his wife thought him screaming the way he did in the shower and his anger

problems were so funny.

"Love you honey!" he heard his wife call as he walked to the front door.

"Maybe I take the covers from you because you don't deserve them sweetie! Love you

too!" Inuyasha yelled up the stairs.

Slamming the door shut behind him Inuyasha felt better upon seeing his brother's car still

there in his driveway. Smirking as he got into his own car he wondered how his older

half-brother would handle the fact that he had used Sesshomaru's car as a punching bag.

_It was worth it, _he thought as he drove off towards anger management class.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kagome smiled at the lady behind the desk as she handed Kagome some papers to fill out

about herself.

Looking at the papers she found the name of her instructor. Myoga. _I hope he's nice._

Hearing the ding of the little bell that sounded as another person walked though the door

she looked up and felt dread enter into her belly. Inuyasha. It was ironic, she thought,

how badly she had wanted to talk to him last night and now she didn't.

She watched him as he walked up to the registration desk and was handed some papers.

Kagome looked for an escape so she could avoid the confrontation that she knew was

about to occur between the two of them.

Spotting a fake tree that looked like it would cover her she got up but then turned around,

what if he saw her? To her relief the lady had called Inuyasha back to the desk, hence,

giving her some more time to hide herself.

Pulling the tree out from the corner it stood in Kagome scooted it out and then got behind

it. Squatting Kagome grabbed hold of the giant bowl that the roots of the fake tree were

contained in and was about to pull it in towards herself when she saw Inuyasha turn

around and start heading towards the door again. He looked like he was about to exit

when he gave the room one last scan and sniffed.

Smirking he headed towards the fake tree. Seeing his shoes stop before the fake tree and

the rustle of leaves as he started to part them Kagome knew she had been discovered and

let out the breath that she had been holding.

"Kagome?"

She watched as his face broke out into a good humored smile.

"Just um… checking out this marvelous tree. I was wondering where this company got it

from and uh… where this nice pottery comes from."

Deciding the jig was up she stepped from behind the fake tree and sat in one of the

waiting chairs. His eyes sparkled with amusement as he pulled a leaf from her hair.

"Why are you here?"

"Anger management class, but it got canceled. You?" Inuyasha asked relieved that she

didn't laugh at him.

"Driver's ed."

"I'm sure you'll pass." She heard him say good-humoredly.

"Tayotomi Kagome?" a small man asked as he approached the chatting couple. "Ah, I

see you brought your husband."

"He's not…" Inuyasha cut her off.

"Tayotomi Inuyasha," he said and extended a hand to the small man.

"So nice of you to be here for the moral support of your wife." Myoga chatted as they

followed him through the doors and outside.

"Go away!" Kagome mouthed at him.

"Why? I don't have to be at work till a couple of hours."

"Why'd you say that?" Kagome said in hushed tones as Inuyasha grabbed her elbow and

helped her into the front seat of the Honda civic she was about to take her test in. Myoga

got into the passengers seat as Inuyasha buckled himself into the back.

"A little white lie for the fun of it never hurt anyone."

Starting the car Kagome put it in reverse. She turned her head to look out the back

window and glared as Inuyasha. "If I get in trouble because of your little white lie, I

won't forgive you." Turning towards Myoga she smiled, "Where to?"

"The park."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Pulling on sweats and some tennis shoes, Sesshomaru tied his hair up. He had time to

kill before going to work.

Thinking of the children and that Kagome wouldn't be home for a while he picked up the

phone and dialed a well known number.

The phone started to ring as Kikyo finished putting her makeup on. Picking it up she was

greeted with a warm hello from Sesshomaru. _Odd, he usually just gets to the point about _

_what he wants._

"Will you watch Rin and Shippo for me?"

"Who?"

"Kagome and I adopted two orphans a couple days ago. Neither of us will be home for a

while and I need a babysitter."

_This just gets even weirder. Kagome convinced Sesshomaru to adopt_ two_ children_. "Oh,

okay. I'll be there," she said hoping she didn't betray her shock. _How had Kagome _

_convinced him to adopt, he was so set against it._

Putting the phone back into its receiver Sesshomaru stood and stretched. He needed to

burn of some steam. Shutting the front door and locking it he jogged off towards the

park.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

She pulled up on the top of the hill and awaited further instructions.

"Now, I just want to see you use the emergency brake."

_Okay Kags, piece of cake. _

Fumbling around the car she found what she thought was the emergency brake and pulled

the lever up.

"Take your foot off the brake." Myoga said as he watched with interest.

Kagome did and the car stood where it was. _Good, I pulled the right lever. _Suddenly the

car gave a lurch and started to roll backwards down the hill. _Ah, I pulled the wrong one._

"Brakes, brakes!" Inuyasha shouted in horror as the car gained speed going down the

steep hill.

"You pulled the button that opens the trunk," Myoga said as the trunk suddenly flew

open. Kagome couldn't see out the back window as her foot panicked and couldn't find

the brakes. Opening her mouth she started to scream in fright and frustration, soon she

was joined by two other voices as the Honda civic kept rolling.

Finding the brakes Kagome punched them and the car stopped.

"Just get us to the bottom of the hill," a frightened Myoga said.

Soon they were at the bottom of the steep hill. Kagome unbuckled and got out. Shutting

the trunk she wiped her brow. _Just focus on getting everything else right._

Getting back in the car and buckling up she turned and smiled at Myoga who looked just

a tidbit green.

"I know a place where you can parallel park."

"Good." Kagome said and stepped on the gas. Suddenly someone came from the woods

as the car shot forwards. The jogger stopped in the middle of the road and she slammed

her brakes on once again, but it was too late. With a sickening thud the jogger when

down.

"Shit!" Inuyasha exclaimed as everyone opened their doors.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Running the trial in the park Sesshomaru took in the scenery. Seeing the end of the trail

and sped up. Coming from being in the dark woods, the sun blinded him for a moment.

He stopped and wiped the sweat from his face with his shirt.

The next thing he knew he was down on the ground and gasping for a breath. Thinking

he was in danger he tried to get up and run, but something hard hit him in the head.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Opening her the car door with a swift push Kagome got out and realized her mistake.

The door had hit the man in the head.

Long silver hair. Kagome's breath caught in her throat. With great force she rolled the

still form over. Sesshomaru. Tears came to her eyes as she laid her head down on his

chest.

"I swear I'll never drive again if you are okay," she mumbled into his chest. She lay

down next to him and watched his face for any sign. His eyes started to flutter open and

Kagome hugged him. Looking into his eyes she knew immediately that something was

wrong. Those amber eyes were cold and distant.

Review!


	7. Memory

_Memory_

Color. Lots and lots of colors that he never knew existed swirled before him. Almost

like a beautiful kaleidoscope. He felt as if he was floating, detached from his body, and

all he could see were millions of those different colors floating before his very eyes. _Am _

_I dead?_

No, he knew he wasn't when he searched his subconscious and found that his ribs were

tender and sore.

Hearing noise that Sesshomaru registered as bickering he added that to his list of reasons

why he was not dead. _Surely angels do not use foul language and cursing in heaven._

Willing himself to do something he heard a pathetic mumble or moan, he couldn't decide,

come from his lips. The sound he had made wasn't very loud, but to his relief it shut the

voices up. If only for a little while.

Sesshomaru fought to remember, but everything came to him in bits and pieces. There

were gaping holes in his childhood that led to his adulthood. And as he worked his way

to the present day everything was filmy and fuzzy.

With a great effort he willed his eyelids to open and his ears to listen. Everything was

blurry, but at least he could clearly hear the conversation that was going on around him.

"YOU KILLED HIM!" an unfamiliar voice wailed in great despair.

"No she didn't. Look! His eyes are opening." That voice was familiar. He knew that

voice. The owner of it went far back in his memories. Inuyasha. With that name came

an intense surge of cold and bitter anger that took Sesshomaru by surprise.

"Inuyasha, we have to get him home!" another voice pleaded in a quiet but distressed

urgency. To his relief he found that he also recognized this voice.

He searched his emotions for what he felt for the voice and didn't like what he found.

Hate, anger, loathing, distrust… but it got worse. With those emotions came others, love

and an unexplainable need to protect and… he cut off his thoughts off not wanting to

know where they would go.

This person had made him feel every emotion he didn't know he could feel. _Who is she?_

_Kagome. My wife and mate._

With the shock of the answer came him full memory without the gaps missing or the

fuzziness.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Holding the house key with a trembling hand she took a deep breath and shoved it into

the lock. She felt queasy and sick. She never felt this way, but then she considered that

most people didn't run over their husbands.

Kagome held the door open as a stooped over Inuyasha came in with his half-broth

draped over his shoulder. Next, a small man with a nervous glance came in.

Shutting the door Kagome sighed in relief. _It cannot get much worse than this, _Kagome

tried to cheer herself up as she checked her reflection in the hallway mirror and then

walked into the living room of Sesshomaru's mansion.

_Correction, _she felt her jaw clench as a worried Kikyo pressed a damp washcloth to

Sesshomaru's forhead.

Coming up from behind Kikyo Kagome snatched the washcloth from her hand and laid it

back down on his forehead. He was still and pale as Kagome leaned over him. Taking

his considerably larger hand in hers she squeezed it and was surprised to find his fingers

grip tightly onto hers. A smile of relief shone on her face as she kissed his thin lips.

"Wouldn't a hospital be more suitable?" Myoga said uncomfortably as he took in the

living room. It was huge, with a reaching ceiling and marble floors the room was built to

impress. And the furniture that Kagome had added when she moved in had brought in a

touch of womanly delicacy.

His question was ignored as a very bewildered Kikyo exclaimed, "What happened!"

Her question was also ignored as Kagome asked with her best manners, "Why are you in

our home?"

"Sesshomaru asked me to baby-sit your children."

"Oh kami, are they still alive!" Kagome got up from the sofa where Sesshomaru rested

and laid his hand onto his chest.

Her distrust for Kikyo ran deep. She wouldn't be surprised if Kikyo had done something

to her children just to get back at her for marrying Sesshomaru.

But as she worked her way around the coffee table to go upstairs the two children rushed

in and stopped. They stared in horror and suspicion at their adoptive father who was very

pale and unmoving. Sensing the tension in the room their faces turned grim as Shippo

and Rin grabbed each others' hands.

"Is he…" Shippo stopped speaking as Rin broke out into vicious wailes.

"Oh no! Sweetie, " Kaogme crooned as she rushed over to pick up the tearful Rin. "I

just ran him over during my drivers ed test." The children stared at her in confusion.

Kagome could visibly see Kikyo's eyes start to bug out. "You were in the car with her?"

Kikyo jabbed her finger into Inuyasha's chest as she stared him down with her cold

brown ones. Turning to her he nodded his head solemnly and then covered his ears as

she screeched, "She could have killed you! You know she drives worse than a blind

person!"

"Do not!"

"Yes you do! And I want my husband to stay alive. You could have easily killed your

husband."

"Wait!" Myoga interjected. "I thought you and you were married." He said pointing one

finger from Inuyasha to Kagome.

"What!"

Rin, who was still in Kagome's arms started to cry harder as the arguing raised in

volume. The cries of the child and the adults voices as they yelled at each other carried

through the mansion and to Sesshomaru's listening ears.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

His eyes snapped open. Turning his head on the plush pillow he looked at the seen

before him. Everything and everyone was in an uproarious state. He had been listening

to the conversation and he didn't like what he had heard. Who were those two children?

He remembered them from the car crash, but that didn't explain who that small man was

or the fact that the small man had claimed Inuyasha and Kagome were married.

Growling in frustration all eyes turned to him.

**Such wonderful reviewers I have! If you have any suggestions just tell me. Just to clear some things up: No, Sesshomaru isn't blind! That's just the way his eyes are, cold. I have been given a lot of ideas that I just can't wait to use. ** **Special thanks to HELIKESITHEYMIKEY! You have given me so many wonderful ideas!**

Raspberrysorbet: No, chapter five, when Sessy is in love with Kagome isn't a flashback.

D

Kagome Assassinator

Bluemoon-175

Poptart

RED CHICK

TeArS oF gLaSs

ADSV: Sesshomaru will definitely be shocked when he finds out about Rin and Shippo.

Helikesitheymikey: naw. Spur of the moment ideas make some of the greatest reading material ever! And your ideas… fabulous!

Yoyo person

4gVn sOuL

VKiffin

Midnightofnotime

RedButterfly-1216

Vampirekagomejc


	8. True Feelings Revealed

_True Feelings Revealed _

"Come out, please Sesshomaru!" Kagome knocked exasperatedly on their bedroom door.

A growl came from the other side. "Is everyone gone?"

"Yes, Inuyasha and Kikyo even took the children."

The door swung open to reveal a red eyed and shirtless Sesshomaru. "Good, we don't

need them." He raked a hand through his disheveled hair that had come lose from its

ponytail.

"How can you say that!"

"Don't even think about being angry at me. You pulled the wool over my eyes. Kami,

who knows what I did," he slammed a fist into the doorframe as he stared down at her,

"and you even suckered me into adopting two children. This is a disgrace to my name!"

Turning away from her she followed him into the bedroom and collapsed onto the bed.

"They are just children, they have no home! What happened to the other Sesshomaru?"

she whispered to herself, but Sesshomaru clearly had heard.

"The other Sesshomaru that you so fondly refer to hit his head and was acting like a

complete bimbo. He did stupid things like adopting children and making love to his

wife." Noticing Kagome's radiant blush he smirked in his triumph of getting back at her.

He would play dirty. Even if it was just get back at her.

_She didn't do anything to hurt you, _a voice quietly whispered in his head, but he swatted

it away and attributed it to his week emotions he was feeling right now.

"We have spent all day arguing," Kagome said as she walked to the closet and changed

into a silk nightgown. "It's late and I just want to go to bed." Coming out from the

closet she saw that he was already in bed.

Slipping into the silky sheets she noticed with sorrow that he turned away from her. She

shut her eyes and tried to sleep.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_He knew it was a dream, but it was so real and the danger so close. _

_There was Kagome, more beautiful and radiant than ever. He held her close in his arms _

_as she smiled a week smile at him. An arrow protruded from her stomach. The battle _

_raged around him as he gingerly wiped away the blood that came from her mouth. She _

_had an internal wound that could not be healed._

_She started to sink to her knees so he lowered her to the hard earth that was desolate with _

_human and demon bodies alike as the blood ran freely. Kissing her lips that were going _

_cold he felt tears come to his eyes._

_No! He would not lose his true love!_

_With her last gasps of breath she whispered to him, "Goodbye my love." And then she _

_was gone._

_Turning his heads towards the heavens he let his scream of grief roar through the battle. _

_He felt himself screaming and crying, all the while calling the name of his truly beloved, _

"_KAGOME!"_

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"KAGOME! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

The scream of grief made her eyes pop open as she also screamed in fright. Inuyasha was

trashing wildly in their bed. Kikyo did the last thing she could think of and socked him

on the side of his face.

"Ow!" Inuyasha sat up glaring at Kikyo and gingerly rubbed his cheekbone. "What is

wrong with you woman!"

She gave her own glare back. "You were screaming Kagome's name like the world was

ending. You said, 'Kagome, don't leave me!' and woke me up to find you thrashing all

over the bed.

The memory of the dream came back to Inuyasha and he shuddered at how real it had

been.

"Why were you calling out Kagome's name?"

Looking at his wife he realized how upset she was. He could never tell her the real

dream. "I was uh… thinking about high school and when I dated Kagome. I was uh

um… thinking about when she dumped me to marry Sesshomaru."

To his surprise Kikyo looked relieved. "But then we got back together and we married!"

she happily exclaimed as she got a distant look in her eyes from remembering their high

school years.

_Yeah, you were my rebound girl. Did I ever get over you Kagome?_

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Feeling the nausea coming Kagome quickly dashed to the bathroom. Something was

definitely wrong, she knew it now.

Walking back into the bedroom she realized that Sesshomaru had already gone to work.

Slipping on warmer clothes she grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

Even though she knew it wasn't possible for her to conceive children she just wanted to

buy the pregnancy test to be double sure.

_Kags, don't get your hopes up girl. You're probably just stressed out._

**Yay! Another chapter leading to the grand finale done! Wooh!**


	9. The Unfair Life

_The Unfair Life_

She splashed water on her face and deciding that it wasn't sufficient enough she splashed

some more on and toweled it off.

A pregnancy test isn't always accurate, but when the whole box of two different brands

of pregnancy testers say you a pregnant, there is a problem. You really are pregnant.

She rubbed her belly and sighed thinking how wonderful it will be to watch it grow.

The doorbell rang to their home and Kagome skipped down the stairs. Opening it with a

smile she flew into Kikyo and viciously hugged her. "I'M PREGNANT!" she shouted in

triumph to her.

Kikyo pushed Kagome off of her and held her at arms length. "That's just great. Here

are your children, they were wonderful. Got to go." Kikyo said in clipped words and

started to walk to her car.

"Keep it a secret Kikyo, I want to surprise him!"

"Whatever."

Shutting the front door Kagome knelt in front of Rin and Shippo. "Can you keep this a

secret? I want to surprise your father and make him happy."

With Rin's happy nod of approval and Shippo's shout of joy at having another sibling

they ran upstairs to play.

The doorbell rang again as Kagome checked her appearance in the mirror. The door

opened to reveal Inuyasha. Kagome happily hugged him.

Unknown to her was that as she hugged him he bent his head to take in her wonderful

scent of jasmine and the ocean. Pulling back she smiled at him. "I'm pregnant!"

Inuyasha's world crashed and burned. She looked so radiant and happy. "I thought you

were… you know."

"It's a miracle. Although I haven't seen my doctor yet… this is so incredible!" she gave

off a very girlish squeal of delight. "Kikyo just left, you missed her."

"I wasn't looking for her." Inuyasha bit his lip. He had come here to tell her his feelings

that he had stored in himself for so long, that he had never gotten over her, that he might

still love her. And he finds out that the Kagome that was barren suddenly was pregnant

with his half-brothers kid. _It's just too complicated now. _"That's great news by the way!

Glad I stopped by just to uh… say hi! I've got to get to work now before Sesshomaru

kills me."

"Okay, bye then!" she smiled happily at the dreary Inuyasha who felt like his heart had

been ripped out of his chest.

_Why does life always have to be unfair?_

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Opening the door to their bedroom he quietly snuck through and out the patio doors.

Looking up at the sky he felt the moon with its quiet wisdom start to sooth his mood. He

had come home late specifically so he didn't have to deal with her.

With his shoes off and nothing on but his boxers he slipped into the silky sheets of the

bed and was suddenly pounced upon by Kagome who was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

She kissed his lips and worked her way down to his chest. His lips quirked as he raised

an eyebrow. Where had this come from?

"I have wonderful news to tell you." Kagome purred into his ear. Flipping her over he

took her silky nightgown between his fingers and slipped it off over her head.

"That can wait."

"But-

She wanted to tell him so badly. She wanted them to be a happy family so badly.

Pressing a finger to her lips he said, "I've had a bad day. This Sesshomaru needs some

relaxation."

_I can tell him later. It's not like it matters to rush the news anyway, I have all the time in _

_the world._

And with those thoughts Kagome ran her fingernails down his back and smirked with a

wicked delight as he shivered.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Dam it woman I'm late for work!" a very angry Sesshomaru growled as he looked at the

clock. "I set the alarm clock, why didn't it go off?"

"I turned it off."

"Why would you do that! Are you _that _stupid! I had a very important meeting this

morning!"

"I just thought you would want to spend some time with me. I wanted to tell you my

surprise."

"Kami, I should have married some other woman who knows how important work is to

me. Your damn surprise can wait! And those children are being sent back to the

adoption agency or wherever they came from. I don't want them!"

Finally dressed he opened the bedroom door but stopped when he heard her whimper and

smelt the salty tears that fell from her ocean blue eyes. He took a deep breath and

counted to ten making sure that he never turned around. God forbid he went back and try

and comfort her.

Slamming the door in his wake he left his wife in grief.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Pulling her suitcase out from under the bed she filled it with all the necessities and then

went to wake up Rin and Shippo.

With them dressed and her suitcase in hand Kagome knocked on the front door to

Inuyasha and Kikyo's house. Kikyo answered the door in a bathrobe and frowned at the

suitcase.

"I need you to watch them."

Kikyo took Rin and Shippo's hands in her own and for the first time in her life she felt a

tinge of sympathy towards Kagome. "Where are you going?"

"Things are over. I can't live with him anymore." As the tears came Kagome was

surprised when Kikyo stepped outside and into the chilly air to hug her. They clung to

each other as Kagome wept.

"I really am sorry. I'm sorry for everything. No one deserves a husband that doesn't

love you."

"That's the worst thing, sometimes he warms up to me and I think everything will be

okay, but then he just clamps up and gives me the coldest shoulder he can."

"Hold on." Kikyo ran into the house and quickly came back. Pressing five one-hundred

dollar bills into Kagome's hand Kikyo smiled. "I know this probably isn't enough

but…"

"Thank you." They hugged again and separated. With hugs to Rin and Shippo she

walked down the driveway, hailed a taxicab, and was gone from Sesshomaru's life

forever.

**No, not the ending!**


	10. The Airport Stranger

The elderly man put her suitcase in the trunk of the taxicab. Pulling out a handkerchief

he kindly smiled at her. "I can always tell when the ladies will need one of these."

Opening the door to the backseat of the yellow cab she dabbed at her eyes. She would

not cry for what she was about to leave behind, and she would _especially_ not cry for him.

So why did she feel so abandoned and cold inside, why did she just start uncontrollably

weeping?

"Where to miss?"

"I don't know… Where do most people go to escape?"

Adjusting his rearview mirror so that he could see her he sighed. As Kagome looked up

from the backseat they maid eyes contact. The old man's eyes were troubled and misty,

"The airport."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Opening the door to his home he immediately noticed the absence of noise, of people,

mainly his wife. Kagome usually had the radio going full blast and horribly singing

along, or at least doing something that annoyed him. _But she was always very funny to _

_watch. _Shut up, he told himself.

Fear clenched his throat and made it hard for him to breath. It was late at night, his wife

wasn't home and neither were the children. Something was wrong.

The phone rang and shocked him out of the list he was mentally making in his head of

where she could be. Thinking it was Kagome he strode into his office he had at home

and snatched the cordless phone up.

"Kagome?"

"No, not even close." The voice was unfamiliar to him.

"Who is this," he ground out as he clenched his jaw. He had no time for some stupid

joke or prank, he needed to finds where his wife had gone off to.

"Naraku. I was calling to see if your company was up for sail."

"No, and it will not ever be sold to you or the predecessors that come from your

company."

The other man snickered, "It will be, I promise you that. I own the second most powerful

company in all of Japan. And you, Sesshomaru, own the number one and most

industrious company in all of Japan even ranking highly with other nations."

"Glad to see you have been researching my company, but if you do not proceed to tell my

why you are calling to tell me this than I will hang up."

"For me to take you out of the picture you either have to sell to me or I will buy you out.

Now I am peacefully willing to cooperate with you in the legal transaction I will set up.

You sell or merge to my company, all beautifully and peacefully done, and nobody gets

hurt."

His frustration at not being able to find Kagome and his anger at Naraku for even

suggesting this ridiculous idea to him had gotten the better of him. He spoke before he

rationally thought out what a true businessman would say in this case. "Over my dead

body!"

"The can be arranged. This means war between us then, and anything is up for game

until you surrender." The line went dead.

Throwing the phone at the wall he watched as it split into pieces and beeped pathetically.

_Stupid human contraption._

A knock issued from the front door. The person appeared to be very impatient as they

banged harder and harder upon it. Hoping this was Kagome he unlocked to door and

opened it.

A fist connected with his jaw and he was sent reeling backwards and onto the floor.

Inuyasha entered and turned around to shut the door. As he did so Sesshomaru stood and

brushed himself off with dignity. Tasting the blood in his mouth he spit it out and glared

at his half-brother.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" he watched as Inuyasha's eyes bleed a crimson color

and flashed with hate.

"What is wrong with you. Normal people do not go around punching their kin."

"In my eyes you are a stranger to me! She's gone, Kagome is gone! Because of you!

You call me stupid, look what you have done! I love her! **I'M THE ONE THAT **

**LOVES HER! ** But she marries you, and now she's pregnant and on her own… kami

knows where." Inuyasha's screams had died down as he looked sadly at his older

brother. "You don't deserve her."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Staring at her ticket she wiped her eyes. Kyoto, that wasn't that far from Tokyo. But as

she looked at the ticket it seemed like it was a lifetime away for her. Patting he belly that

had barely started to bulge she got up and tripped.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" A man with brown hair and kind eyes apologetically said as her

flourished a smile of pearly whites.

When Kagome had tripped she had fallen in to him. Straitening herself she pushed out of

his arms. "Oh no, it's not your fault," Kagome tried to give a grin and failed at the task

horridly. "I just seem to be really clumsy with things lately."

"Hojo," he said and extended a hand. Grasping his warmly he gave her a firm

handshake. "And you are?"

"Kagome."

"What a beautiful name."

"Don't flatter yourself. Just because I fell into your arms doesn't mean I just fell madly

in love with you."

The man laughed at Kagome's remark

"Well, in order for me to show you how sincerely apologetic I am I suggest I treat you to

a drink before you have to get on your plain. That is if you don't have to leave right

now."

"No, I have an hour to kill. A drink sound nice, thank you."

"Go on ahead of me to the café, I just have an urgent call to make."

Kagome felt herself warming up to this cute stranger as she made her way, suitcase in

hand, to the café to wait for him.

Flipping his cell phone open Hojo dialed in the number and waited. After a ring the man

on the other side gruffly answered, "Hello."

"Naraku, I found her. I looked at her ticket and saw that she was going to Kyoto."

"Perfect Hojo, keep to the plan."

"Yes sir."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

His car raced town the highway going well over the speed limit. He just had to get to her

in time before she left. No one knew where she had gone after getting in the taxicab, but

he had an uncanny feeling that it was the airport. He just knew, he just knew that was

where he was going to find her. He just couldn't be too late.


	11. Bitter Sympathy

_Bitter Sympathy_

"She's about this tall," Sesshomaru vaguely waved a hand around trying to show the

woman his wife's height. "She has wavy black hair, blue eyes, and uh… her hairs about

here," he said and put his hands just a tad bit lower than his shoulder. He knew his

description was lame but it was his only chance of finding her. Kagome's scent had

grown cold when he'd entered the airport, there were too many people and smells to

recognize hers even with his sensitive nose.

"I'm sorry sir, I don't remember a person by that description. If you would please move

sir, I have others that need to buy their tickets."

"Listen…" he looked down at the woman's shiny nametag that was clipped onto her

uniform shirt, "… Yura, she's my wife and I can't lose her. She left and…"

He felt his anger boil as the lady rudely cut him off, "Maybe she left you for a reason."

_That's it!_ He couldn't handle his anger anymore and let himself go for the second time

that day. Punching the glass that separated him from her he watched at the bulletproof

glass shattered. Smirking at her gasp of amazement he flexed his bloody knuckles. It

made the woman's image become fuzzy as he looked through it. It was

like looking through a stained glass window that he just couldn't make the image out on

the other side of what the woman looked like. "Just tell me which plane she got

on!"

"SECURITY!"

Sensing the movement in the line of people behind him he turned around and saw

security guards and policemen coming his way. People stared at him and backed away

afraid that he was a terrorist or was insane. The noise dropped as people stopped talking

and stared at him. The airport was unnaturally quiet as the people watched the scene

unfold before them.

Sesshomaru considered just killing these pathetic

humans who thought they could make him leave the airport. Scanning the enormous

room full of passengers he spotted a head of wavy black

hair. "Kagome!"

He slowly started to walk towards her, as if in slow motion he felt like his legs were

weighed down and rooted to the floor. She smiled at him a brief moment before the tears

came to her eyes. _Just come to me and everything will be all right, I promise._

Suddenly a man appeared next to his wife and gently grabbed her arm. Sesshomaru

become desperate. "Kagome!" he

shouted again when the policemen and security guards flanked him on both of his sides

and started to push

him down to the ground. "KAGOME! KAGOME! DON'T LEAVE! I'M SORRY!"

He fought back. Watching her run away with the other man he stopped fighting and was

violently pushed to the ground and handcuffed as a police officer read him his rights.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Kagome!"

She turned at the call of her name. Thinking it was Hojo she turned and smiled in that

direction, and then gasped. There was Sesshomaru, he just stared at her and shouted her

name. Behind him was a horde of security guards and policemen that were closing the

distance between themselves and Sesshomaru.

Her feet started to walk on their own accord as he shouted her name over and over again

looking desperately at her. Her heart went out to him as she shouted his name over again

and again, she felt her heart wrench and drop to her stomach. She felt like she could hear

the shattering of her heart as it broke. Someone grasped her elbow lightly and she looked

up to see

Hojo. She thought he looked a little frightened at the sight of Sesshomaru.

"Who's that?"

"My husband. Hojo," she looked into his kind brown ones, "get me out of here before I

do something stupid like go back to him."

His grasp was firm as he tugged her arm and pulled her away. Stumbling after Hojo she

looked back at Sesshomaru. The policemen and security guards had surrounded him and

were pushing him down to the ground. She tried not to listen as she heard him shouting,

"Kagome! Kagome! Don't leave! I'm sorry!"

But she kept on stumbling after Hojo, one hand in his and the other firmly grasping her

suitcase as they made their way into the massive crowd of people that mauled around

waiting for their luggage to appear on the conveyer belt.

Stopping in the middle of the crowd they panted from their fast paced running and tried

to catch their breath. "I'm sorry you had to see that." Felling like a leaky faucet she

gratefully accepted the Kleenex that Hojo offered her. "I have to get on my plane to

Kyoto."

"Oh, well I'll help you get on."

"You don't have to do that. You have been more than kind to me Hojo, you really tried

to cheer me up at the café and I really appreciate that, but I need to let you go on your

own way."

"No, It's really no problem at all, I'm going to Kyoto too."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The mattress was lumpy and uncomfortable as he sat on it and stared at the gray brick

wall. The jail door squeaked open and he looked up at his half-brother.

"Your free."

Sesshomaru stood and bowed his head as he exited the jail cell. Quickly walking through

the police department he glared at anyone who looked at him too long. Knowing what

was going through their heads he grimaced at what they were thinking, _Sesshomaru _

_Tayotomi, the richest man in all of Japan and who helped start the most successful _

_company that has blown away competition for the past several years, lost his cool and _

_punched the glass in one of the terminals in the airport and wast arrested for harassing _

_one of the airports employees that was just trying to do her job._

As he opened the door from the police department he shielded his eyes as reporters

flashed their cameras in his face and shoved microphones in his way. Growling he

shoved past them and got in Inuyasha's car.

Watching through the windows he saw his half-brother shove his way though the mob of

reporters and got in on the driver's seat. Starting the car and slamming a foot on the gas

Sesshomaru noticed with faint interest that Inuyasha didn't seem to care if he ran down a

reporter or not.

They were quiet until they got onto the highway. Sesshomaru caught Inuyasha making

quick glances out of the corner of his eyes. "She was there."

"Kami, why didn't you stop her then!"

"She was there… with another man. And then they ran away from me when I saw them.

Something wasn't right with that man, I could smell Naraku on him."

"What do we do now? Confront Naraku?"

"No, just take me home Inuyasha. I think she was finished with me a long time ago."

He had never worried about Sesshomaru before in his life, but as he heard the defeat in

his brother's voice he could only feel a bitter sympathy.

**Don't worry! I haven't forgotten about Miroku and Sango, they'll be showing up soon! Oh my gosh, you people know how to review! I'm getting closer to the end to any ideas to make a grand finale would be great! Now I have to thank all my reviewers!**

Aaliyah Starnight

Abc: Sesshomaru's guilty conscious is starting to take over. Next chapter he will definitely feel horrible.

AnimeAngel4Ever

Aninaig: Oh, the baby is perfectly okay!

Bluemoon-175

Bruce n' Charlie

Buloy: I going to try and get the characters' pasts clear… just give me time.

Helikesitheymikey: We must be thinking the same thing! Yeah, when she goes to Kyoto Miroku and Sango will be there to help her… and I'm trying to decide on how I want Hojo to turn out in the end (good, bad, dead?) Sesshomaru is definitely going to have some inner battles with himself. Thanks for telling me about that website… you might see a story by me on there one day. bend over laughing with tears in my eyes I love your reviews, they're always so funny and helpful!

Ioke: There! I hope I answered your question! He did get there in time, but in a way he was too late for Kagome to come back to him.

Kagome Assassinater: Well, I wouldn't want to actually make you cry! laughs

Kagsbigfan

Llebreknit: I'm all about happy endings.

LuCiFeR's DaUgHtEr: I'm glad you thought Kikyo's change in personality was a good thing!

Mangadreams: Well, Sesshomaru will improve… but I think it will take him forever!

PuNkKaGoMe101

Raspberrysorbet: Hitting Sesshomaru with a sledgehammer might not be a bad idea.

RED CHICK: lol, don't worry. I'd was Sesshomaru all along!

RED EYES: I've definitely made Sesshomaru and Inuyasha very much confused and messed up. I can't wait to finish my story so I can see how the brothers turn out!

Seryu

Tif

Yoyo person: You guessed it! Well school is going to start soon and I have to update really fast because when school starts I'll be lucky if I even get to write al all. I don't want to leave you guys hanging. (Although that would be cruel and suspenseful!) I have to admit that I burst out laughing when I read your review for chapter 8

**I love you guys so… REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	12. Goodbye Sesshomaru

_Goodbye Sesshomaru_

"Thanks," he said and opened the door of the car. He slowly opened the door to his

house and just stood there. It was dark and cold. Stumbling through the house without

turning any lights on Sesshomaru made his way to the mini wet bar.

Randomly grabbing a bottle he took a swig of it a coughed harshly. Whiskey. His inner

demon growled at him as he took another drink from the bottle and collapsed into his

armchair.

She was gone. Feeling the tears leak from his eyes he took another drink and then

another. He would drown himself in misery. Feeling the glow of the alcohol take over

he miserably wished to kami to never wakeup again to see another day without her.

_I want to die rather than go on living without her. _And with a cruel laugh at himself he

threw the empty whiskey at the wall. It smashed as he rubbed at the tears furiously, but

they wouldn't stop. Why hadn't he realized that he loved her sooner?

_Because you're full of yourself you baka._

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Inuyasha shook his head as he drove home. In all his life his brother had never actually

thanked him. He was really worried now about Kagome and he found himself thinking

about how badly Sesshomaru was handling this. Did Sesshomaru really love her after

all?

He sighed as he thought about how messed up their lives had become. Long ago he

thought he would marry Kagome.

The lights were still on in his house as he pulled into the driveway. No doubt Kikyo

wanted the latest update on Kagome. She was really worried about her and how she was

doing.

Things were definitely changing. _Since when has Kagome and Kikyo ever gotten along?_

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kagome watched as Hojo pushed their bags in the compartments that were above their

heads. Sitting down she heard him straining over trying to get her suitcase up there with

his. Giggling at his feeble attempts she looked for someone to help.

"Sir."

The man's arm that she had grabbed turned around. His long brown hair was tied high up

in a ponytail and brilliant blue eyes that danced in the light.

"How can I help you miss?" he asked in a very smooth and sexy voice. She felt her

cheeks heat as the man openly stared at her.

"Could you help him," she pointed at a very unsuccessful Hojo who still couldn't get

their bags in.

"It's okay, I've got it." Hojo stood back and looked at the bags that were partially stuffed

in. "They'll stay in that way well enough."

"Hojo, there hanging halfway out of the compartment. They'll probably fall on

someone's head when we take off."

"Here, stand back."

Kagome watched in amazement as the other man skillfully kicked the bags into the back

of the compartments and shut the little door to it with a click.

"Wow. How'd you do that?"

"I've been taking martial arts for awhile." The man grinned obviously pleased with

himself at catching this woman's attention. With a huff Hojo sat in his seat and buckled

up muttering to himself that he could have done the same thing.

"Kouga." The man stuck his hand out and vigorously shook hers.

"Kagome."

Taking her seat Kouga sat down next to her and extended his hand again to Hojo. "Nice

to meet you."

"Hojo." Hojo leaned across Kagome and shook Kouga's hand.

The plane was filling up with passengers now as Kagome examined each one of them. A

couple entered the plane and she couldn't help but notice how cute they looked with each

other. That was until the man groped some woman that was leaning over. She laughed

as the woman turned around and smacked him. The girl that was with him shook her

head and looked at her ticket for where they sat.

The couple sat in front of the isle that Kouga, Kagome, and Hojo were in. "You don't

have to always be such a pervert!" The woman was yelling at the man as he put his hands

up in defense.

"Sango, my dear, you are the only woman for me."

Kagome snorted and was surprised when the couple turned to look at her. "Oh, sorry!"

she said and tried to wipe the amused grin from her face.

"Hi, I'm Miroku!" the man said sweetly as he took Kagome's hand in his. Kouga, Hojo,

and Sango stared suspiciously towards him as he pulled Kagome out of her seat and

towards him. Putting on a serious face he asked her, "Will you bear my children?"

Kouga stood up looking like he was ready to give Miroku a swift kick, but Sango beat

him to it. Smacking him across the cheek the woman turned to them and apologetically

smiled, "You'll have to excuse his behavior, he gets like this sometimes."

Laughing Kagome was happy when the woman leaned across the seat that divided them

and hugged her. She had taken an instant liking to the couple and was happy that they

had become somewhat friends.

The signs above their heads beeped for them to buckle their seatbelts. Kagome listened

with interest as she buckled her seatbelt.

"Miroku! Buckle your seatbelt." Moments later. "Stop it, that's not a seatbelt!" She

laughed as she heard another smack and a moan of protest.

The planes engines fired up and Kagome clutched the armrests of her seat as the plane

tilted up and up until it took off from the runway and was high in the sky and on its way

to Kyoto. _Goodbye Tokyo. Goodbye Sesshomaru._


	13. 8 Months

_8 months_

Hugging the sheets to herself she snuggled into them. Her cozy little room was filled

with sunlight as she opened her eyes. _Oh no, I'm late for work!_

Rolling over Kagome got up painfully slowly as her stomach, almost as large as a small

pumpkin, inhibited her from moving any faster than a snail. _Eight months, eight months _

_pregnant and eight months away from Sesshomaru._

She had had that dream again. The dream where she was in the airport and looking at

Sesshomaru. But in the dream instead of running away from him she stepped into his

arms and he took her away to safety and sweet serenity.

_But that's not what really happened. _

I ran away from him with Hojo and got on the plane. There I met Kouga, Miroku, and

Sango. Then Sango asked me about my past and I told them my pathetic story of being

abused as a child, going to high school an falling in love with Inuyasha, and then working

for Sesshomaru and him asking me to marry him. Then I told them about how cold and

uncaring he was and that I don't want to raise my child with him.

Her story had left Sango in tears and the guys with grim faces. Sango had promptly said

that she could stay in their guest bedroom in their house in Kyoto that they were moving

to and there were no buts about it. The room was rent free and so was the food.

Trying to find some shoes that didn't pinch her swollen feet she thought about how lucky

she had been. She was now the secretary for Hojo's newspaper business that he ran in

Kyoto.

Kouga had fallen hard for Kagome's divorce lawyer that was yet to receive news from

Sesshomaru. Ayame was worried about Sesshomaru not signing the divorce

papers, but Kagome assured her that he just needed time to see that after she had the baby

that she still wouldn't come back to him. "Once he gets the message that I'm never

going back to him, then he'll sign them." Kagome had assured a flustered Ayame who

wanted the procedure to be as pain free for her friend as possible.

_So every thing is almost perfect._

She opened the door to her bedroom and ran into Sango in the hallway. "Weren't you

supposed to be at the hospital an hour ago, Doctor Sango." Kagome snickered at her as

she watched Sango's face turn a shade of red.

"I called in sick. Ah! I can't find my car keys! Miroku said he wanted to make be

breakfast in bed, but he doesn't know how to cook. And I have to go buy eggs for

kami's sake because that's what he wants!"

Kagome laughed at her friend who was stressing out about having to get eggs. "Well,

I've got to go! I'm late!"

"Bye honey!"

"By Sango!"

Opening the door to their house Kagome locked it behind her and looked up to find Hojo

patiently waiting in the car for her. Getting in the car she smiled at him. "Sorry I'm

late."

"Well in my opinion you shouldn't be working at all."

"I'm not going to stop working till this baby takes me off my feet."

"That might be soon."

"Shut up."

Hojo grinned at her as he found the radio station she liked and blasted it throughout the

car. Reclining the seat she relaxed as they drove to work. Hojo knew what she did and

didn't like.

_Almost Perfect._

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kikyo went to unlock the door, but found it open. _Odd._ She was going to check on

Sesshomaru. He hadn't left the house since Kagome went away. She and Inuyasha had

been looking after Rin and Shippo and Inuyasha had been running the company that

Sesshomaru never bothered to show up to anymore.

Pushing at the door she grew frustrated when it wouldn't budge. Giving it one last good

push the door gave way and Kikyo fell on her face. On her hands and knees now she

examined the house. It looked like burglars had been through. As she shut the door she

corrected herself. It looked like a hurricane had come through and destroyed all the

furniture and walls in its path.

Walking carefully through the debris she made her way to Sesshomaru's personal office

hopping to find him there. What she did find in that room was more torn up furniture

with huge clawed gashes in everything. Walking to his desk she noticed that everything

had been thrown off of it in a fit of rage.

His computer, printer, and documents that had once lay neatly on his desk were now a

mangled pile that was thrown off into a corner of the room. Kikyo walked closer to the

desk noticing a packet of papers on top.

The return address was from Kyoto. Opening the envelop she gasped, divorce papers.

Clutching the packet of papers to her chest she went again in search of Sesshomaru.

Walking towards the living room something crunched beneath her high heal. Glass,

bottles of liquor and shattered glass littered the room. And there in the center lay

Sesshomaru.

Going to the kitchen she filled a bucket full of water and without hesitation threw it onto

him. He awoke with a yell . His eyes searched around

the room for who was there, and then he spotted her.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru said and stumbled towards Kikyo.

She chocked down her tears as Sesshomaru fiercely hugged her. "Kagome I'm so sorry.

Give me a second chance." And the great Sesshomaru shuddered and started to cry into

Kikyo's shoulder.

Kikyo felt like crying also. _If Kagome could only see what she's done to you._

**Yay! pats myself on the back and takes a bow You love me, you love me!**

**I have suddenly realized, while writing this story, that Hojo is a much hated character. Odd, I was considering giving him a redemption, but if everyone wants to torture him, so be it. I've heard of Kikyo bashing, but is there such a thing as Hojo bashing?**

Bluemoon-175: I'm not quite sure what I want to do with the whole timing of the baby and them getting together. Hehe, it's a mystery to even me.

buloy

Dreamingillusion4eva

Kagome Assassinater

RED CHICK: I can certainly tell that you don't like Hojo.

Yoyo person: falls off of chair laughing and hits head hm, do I know you? You're awful, where do you come up with this stuff! It's so funny! When will Miroku learn the difference between seatbelts and other things, let me think, probably never. Lol. No, I don't have problems with aunts, but I do have a cut on my toe. My running shoes put it there and it hurts so bad. Oww!


	14. The Plan in Action

_The Plan in Action_

He stared at the back of her head and smiled as she shuffled threw different pictures. She

wanted to make the column in the newspaper just right.

The phone rang and Hojo quickly strode over to it. "Hello. The Kyoto Daily Paper.

How can I help you?"

"Hojo."

"Na-naraku?" he said in a very hushed voice. He hadn't heard from his boss since

getting

on the plane with Kagome.

"The plan goes into action… now."

"But…" the line went silent on the other end as Naraku hung up. Oh kami, how could he

do this to her. Leaning his head against the wall he reminded himself why he had gotten

involved in the first place. It was to get back at Sesshomaru for destroying his small

business company. So why did Naraku's plan have to involve terrorizing an innocent and

pregnant lady that just happened to be Sesshomaru's soon-to-be ex-wife? What point

was it going to prove? Obviously the man had no feelings whatsoever for Kagome.

He had to do it now before he had second thoughts and chickened out. "Kagome?" She

looked up at him from her computer screen. "Do you want to go to lunch now?"

"Sure." Kagome stood, grabbed her purse, and patted her very round tummy. She smiled

sweetly at him and he cringed at what he was about to do. "I'm starving!"

"Go ahead and get in the car, I have a couple of quick phone calls to make before we

leave."

"Okay." Shutting the door behind her Kagome took a deep breath. She was very much

satisfied with life as she got into the car and shut the door. "You just need to come out

sweetie so I

don't feel like a giant balloon anymore." Smiling to herself she laid back and enjoyed

watching the pedestrians as she waited for Hojo.

Coming out of the building she noticed how shaken he looked. "You okay?" she asked

as he got into the car and buckled up.

"Yeah. You feel okay?"

"Good."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

smack Sesshomaru reeled back and tripped over his own feet. He fell to the floor with

a crash and didn't bother to get up. It hadn't been Kagome. It was Kikyo he'd been

hugging. What was wrong with him.

_Your drunk you fool! _His youki viciously roared in his ears. Seeing Kikyo's dainty hand

appear before his face he took it and with much grunting she hauled him to his feet. He

felt himself stumbling again as she grabbed him.

"Uh, you smell awful!"

He had just enough dignity left to glare at her, but his glare melted as he realized that she

was holding the divorce papers in her hand.

"Give me those!" he snatched them from her hand and carefully held the envelop, as if it

was his only lifeline that was keeping him alive.

"Sesshomaru, I looked at them. Neither of you have signed them yet, that gives me the

idea that Kagome might not be over you yet."

"These were sent months ago. And she probably sent them to me unsigned just to be nice

to me."

"Why haven't you gone to Kyoto yet? That is where this packet was sent from."

"Woman, get it through your head! She hates me. She ran away from me, and when I try

and find her she's with another man. She has moved on! And me…" Sesshomaru looked

at himself, at the room around him, and all he could feel was self loathing. "And I'm just

some arrogant slob that can't even love his wife the way she deserves to be loved.

Kagome needs someone who can love her."

"Do you love her?" He pleaded to her with his eyes as she glared at him. "Just tell me if

you love her or not!"

"Yes, I do, very much so."

"Good." Kikyo got out her cell phone and quickly dialed a number.

"What are you doing?"

" _You _are calling Kagome to tell her how much you love her." Kikyo held the phone out

to him. He grasped it with a clawed hand and put it to his ear. Someone answered on the

other end.

"Kagome?" he asked hesitantly.

"Sesshomaru! HELP! GET HELP! NAR-" Kagome was cut off and the line went dead,

but he understood what she had been trying to tell him. 'Naraku.'

Running towards the door Kikyo was close behind him. "Where are you going!"

"The airport. Kagome's in trouble."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

She struggled against the bonds they had her in, but failed hopelessly. Glowering at the

people she thought were her friends she tried to wriggle out again.

"We're sorry Kagome." Sango said holding the gun in her other hand. "We didn't want it

to turn out this way."

The evil cackle that echoed from the room in the far corner made Kagome shiver.

Swiveling her head around so she could glare at the dark corner she spat, "He won't

come."

"You have no clue." Naraku said and gave another cackle that resonated throughout the

room.

**Cackles evilly to myself. Time for the grand finale.**

Dreamingillusion4eva: Kagome will not die! Although I might give her a close call.

LuCiFeR's DaUgHtEr: hm, Hojo bashing? Maybe.

mangadreams

RED CHICK: I haven't really thought of a reason why Kagome left Rin and Shippo at Kikyo and Inuyasha's house. Any suggestions for an explination?

Yoyo person: No, there's definitely going to be a baby.

**By the way… should the baby be girl or boy? I'm really not partial to either and I can't chose.**


	15. Rescue Mission Part One

_Rescue Mission Part One_

The ambassadors from China and America listened intently to him as he spoke of the

newest merger that was hopefully going to happen between their companies, that is if he

could pull it off.

Kagura, his brother's personal assistant and Kikyo's best friend quickly jotted down the

notes as he spoke.

His cell phone started to vibrate and he snatched it off the glass table that divided himself

and Kagura from the ambassadors. "Excuse me gentlemen," Inuyasha said hoping that

he sounded as professional as his older brother would. "Hello?" He sat down in the

executive chair and reclined into the cushiony fabric.

"Inuyash! Go to the airport and buy a plane ticket to Kyoto. Sesshomaru and I are

already in line at the terminal."

"Is that where Kagome is?" The chair toppled over as he quickly stood up. The

ambassadors stared at him as he grabbed his briefcase and sprinted out of the meeting

room and into the hallway.

Kagura glared at Inuyasha's retreating form through the glass doors. She watched as he

took a

sharp right and headed towards the elevators. Sesshomaru would never do this to her,

just up and leaving in the middle of a very crucial meeting. But, she reminded herself,

Sesshomaru

had stopped coming to work a long time ago.

"So um…" she shuffled her notes that she had made and the ones Inuyasha had given to

her to read over, "where were we?"

The ambassadors from China and America glared at her. Boy was she going to kill

Inuyasha when he got back!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Who's watching over the children?" Inuyasha panted as he ran down the hallway and

veered to the right almost missing his exit to an elevator. He stopped and gasped for a

breath of air as he waited for one of the elevators to get to his floor.

"Kaede."

"Who?"

"My sister."

"Her! She's blind in one eye! How is she going to watch two children with one eye."

"Inuyasha," he stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for ground floor. "YOU

CAN BE SUCH AN ASS SOMETIMES!" he ears were left ringing from his wife's

scream as he snapped it shut and put it into his pant's pocket.

_The last thing I need with all this stress from the merger and trying to find Kagome is a _

_pissed wife._

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

He ground his teeth as Kikyo put her cell phone back into her purse and started to

impatiently tap her foot. They had only been waiting in line fro a couple of minutes, but

to Sesshomaru it seemed like an eternity had passed before his eyes, and the line was still

not moving.

"Next."

_Finally! I don't have time for this nuisance. I have to get to her before it's too late, _

_before he does something to her or the baby, before I truly lose her, before…_

They stepped forward and the woman gasped at Sesshomaru. He groaned inwardly as he

realized it was the same employee that had called security on him several months ago.

"You!" Yura pointed at him in anger. "I had to go to therapy because of you!"

He didn't like how long this was taking to get a damn plane ticket, "Just give me two

tickets to Kyoto."

An object that was hard and cold was pressed into his side. Sesshomaru stiffened as the

man pressed the gun herder into his ribs.

"Make that three tickets to Kyoto."

"Your name please?"

"Tayjiki Miroku."

Kikyo, who had been standing on the other side of Sesshomaru, had not noticed the other

person come upon them. She had been staring into space and thinking about poor

Kagome and the baby and also wondering why it had to take so long to get plane tickets.

The name that the man had said snapped her back

to reality. Tayjiki, Tayjiki Miroku? She'd heard that name before, but where?

Smiling in triumph Kikyo remembered the details from a conversation she had had one

day with Inuyasha.

Tayjiki Miroku had been the CEO of the first company that Sesshomaru had bought out.

The first big company that Sesshomaru had taken down and made a name for himself as a

ruthless investor and spender.

But then her stomach started to do flip-flops as she remembered other details. Shortly

after having their company bought out Tayjiki Miroku and his fiancé, who was a well

known doctor, had been killed in a plane crash. She'd seen the article in the newspaper!

She'd read about how their personal jet had been overloaded and how, when it landed,

the plane had blown up.

This didn't make any sense at all!

_What the hell is going on?_

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Miroku leaned behind himself and tossed a gun in Kikyo's direction. Her hands fumbled

with it as she tried to

catch it. Half of her was afraid to touch it and the other half afraid that it would go off,

Kikyo

gently laid it in her lap.

Sitting in the middle of the backseat Kikyo watched the road

with mild interest as she tried to focus on not throwing up from nerves. They had driven

into a very rough looking neighborhood, many of the

houses were abandoned, most had broken windows and graffiti written on the sides of the

houses.

Turning towards Sesshomaru she tried to watch his expression as he drove. Only able to

see the side of his face from her position in the backseat she looked, and found that it was

only void of any emotions and stone cold.

Her stomach, that had started doing flip-flops at the airport after finding out that Miroku

and his fiancé were still very much alive, kept cramping and

unclamping from the nausea she felt.

They had to believe the word of this man who was supposedly, in the eyes of the law,

dead and had been

working for Naraku for the past couple of years. And, Kikyo added to her list of reasons

why she and Sesshomaru shouldn't trust this Miroku fellow, the guy had just given her a

gun!

Miroku, who was sitting upfront and in the passengers seat, glanced back at her again as

he

expertly loaded the cartridges into a sleek looking pistol. His violet eyes were warm as

he gave her a self-assuring smile.

_Breath, just breath. _She was trying her hardest to fight threw the terrible nausea that the

stress from travel had given her.

"Kagome is going to be okay, I promise. Naraku has gone too far this time."

"How do we really know that Sesshomaru and I can trust you?"

"Well, you might want to turn the safety lock off on your gun," Kikyo glowered at him as

he gave off a friendly laugh, "Just a suggestion. By the way, have you ever shot one of

these before?" Miroku asked as he gestured toward the gun that lay in her lap

Staring at the gun Kikyo thought about all the horrible things guns stood for: war and

killing and using them as a weapon to threaten people with_. Who in their right mind _

_would ever want a gun? _"No."

"Well today's your lucky day!" Miroku looked from Kikyo's scared face to the road.

"Turn down the next alley on your left and remember, once we get there hide those guns I

gave you and do exactly as I say."

Sesshomaru nodded as he turned on the car's left turn signal. He could feel it. Like a

person

that had seen the light at the end of a tunnel and was desperately running towards it so

could he feel the pull of Kagome's presence. It pulled him nearer and nearer.

"Stop the car!"

Sesshomaru slammed on the brakes as Kikyo threw open the backdoor to the car.

"Kikyo?"

"I'm going to hurl," she moaned as she stuck her head out the side of the car. She wiped

her mouth as she finished. Glancing up she saw Miroku and Sesshomaru were already

out of the car and

checking their guns. Giving her mouth a final wipe and readjusting her clothes Kikyo

joined them.

Suddenly Sesshomaru's head jerked up and Kikyo and Miroku stared into the direction

he was

looking at.

"Who is that?" she whispered to Miroku as a man came out the doors of a rundown

factory that the alley they were in led to. The man waved his arms and signaled to them

to come one.

"That's Hojo. He was the one that got me and Sango involved in this mess with Naraku

in the first place. Hojo blackmailed us into this when he found out the Sango and me had

faked out deaths and…" Miroku didn't get a chance to

finish speaking as Sesshomaru raised his gun in the other man's direction.

"Go to hell you bastard!" Sesshomaru yelled as he finger pressed down on the

trigger and a shot exploded and rang out in the dark alley. But he kept pressing on the

trigger again and again as he emptied all the bullets

into the man's chest. Hate, an intense hate and loathing had taken over him as the gun

clicked signaling it was out of bullets. Bringing the gun down to his side the hate and

anger subsided as he heard Kagome's screams coming from within the old factory.

Kikyo moaned, her knees buckled beneath her as she fainted into Miroku's arms. Miroku

picked Kikyo up as

he stared open

mouthed at the crumpled up form that had just recently been Hojo and then looked up at

Sesshomaru.

Screams had started to come from the factory as Miroku gently laid Kikyo in the backseat

of the

car. More screams had joined Kagome's, it was Sango's screams and Kouga's yells he

was

now

hearing as he and Sesshomaru sprinted down the alleyway and into the factory. "He

knows Sango and Kouga and I have double crossed him!"

Sesshomaru burst through the old factory doors with Miroku right on his heals. The

factory was dark but he could clearly see the three people that stood against the wall as

Naraku paced before the three people.

"Good, your just in time," Naraku said gleefully as he raised the gun in his hand to one of

the three people. A single shot rang out through the factory as the person crumpled to the

floor.

"Kagome!" His vision was blurred red as he leapt towards Naraku and more gunshots

were fired.

**I have some great websites that helikesitheymikey! told me about that you guys might like to go to. One of them is **** and it is solely dedicated to Kag and Sessy. The other side is ****http/youkaiyume. , if you scroll down and look at about the seventh picture on the right. Helikesitheymikey! told me that this picture reminds them of my story. So, visit the sites if you want to! Thank you so much! Please review, yay! I'm almost to the end, oh no!**


	16. Rescue Mission Part Two

_Rescue Mission Part Two_

"Stay with me Kouga!" Sango fretfully cried as she cradled his head in her lap.

The cold cement floor of the deserted factory numbly bit into her bare legs as she grabbed

his wrist and checked for a pulse. Nothing.

Her hands fumbled as the war of gunshots and curses rang out around her. _There! _She

had successfully torn a strip of fabric from her skirt and secured it around Kouga's

bleeding abdomen.

As she glanced back at his pale face she was shocked to see his eyes flutter open. His

blue eyes, that had once been so vibrant and brilliant, were now a dull lackluster shade of

blue. "Ayame… Kagome." His eyelids closed after he mumbled their names.

_I am a doctor. I am trained to deal with these kind of situations. So why the hell am I _

_panicking! I don't know what to do! Think girl, think!_

"Pssst! Sango!" the whisper had come from behind her. Turning her upper body Sango

saw Kagome who was on her hands and knees, crouching behind an old stack of

forgotten, wooden crates. Kagome's shirt, which barely covered her very pregnant belly,

was spotted with Kouga's blood from when Naraku had shot him.

_Ping! _Sango felt the speed of the bullet whisper by her face and then collide into the

cement wall. Looking up she saw the indention the bullet had left in the wall, only

centimeter from where her head had been. _Can't risk us getting shot again._

Grabbing Kouga's upper arms Sango gradually pulled his limp body to Kagome's

protected hideout.

With Kagome, hers, and Kouga's body's protected by the crates Sango heaved out a sigh

she hadn't known she had been keeping in. Kagome nervously fidgeted behind her as

Sango turned to watch the fighting.

Sango started to feel herself also fidget as she scanned the dimly lit room for Miroku.

There he stood, in the middle of the room. Time stopped for Sango as she cried out his

name.

Naraku had his gun aimed at Miroku's head and another gun aimed in the direction

Sesshomaru was standing in. Miroku bowed his head and dropped his pistol as he

glanced in Sango's direction. _I'm sorry, _his violet eyes told her as he turned his head

back in Naraku's direction to face his fate.

Feeling Kagome edge up next to her to see what was going on Sango grabbed the other

woman's arm. They sat there, on the cold floor, hopelessly clinging to each other.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The gun in his hand reflected the dull lighting that the old factory windows gave off as he

raised it and aimed it at Naraku's head. Kagome, that was the only name, the only

person, the only true thing that mattered to him. And if he wasn't careful he might lose

her.

"Give up Sesshomaru! Give up! You lost long ago when Kagome left you! Give me

your company and I might just let her live," Naraku sickeningly licked his lips, "after I

have some fun with her."

Pressing the trigger Sesshomaru's gun gave off a click that signaled it was out of bullets.

In anger he hurled the gun at Naraku and growled when the man laughed at his angry, but

pathetic attempt to hurt him.

His demon blood pulsed as he hurriedly pushed it down. If he lost control of himself then

he would cause harm to everything and everyone around him. Once he lost control of

himself there was no going back, so he pushed his urge to transform back down upon

itself as he looked in Miroku's direction.

They met each other's gaze and Sesshomaru felt a wave of nervousness flood through

himself as he saw the defeat in the other man's eyes.

They both looked to Naraku who had a gun in each hand, one for both of them.

"Sayonara," Naraku's face converted into a sick twist that might have passed for a smile.

But the smile didn't touch his eyes as he brought the guns to their heads. "Any last

words?"

"Kagome!" Sesshomaru felt himself cry, knowing this was the end for himself. "I love

you. I'm so sorry! I loved you all along, I just didn't know or didn't care to realize it. I

was stupid. I was stupid and let you leave. I was stupid and treated you like it didn't

matter, but it did. I loved you all along. I love you even now. I just want you to forgive

me, please. That's my only wish. You don't know how badly I want to be a father, to

wake up with you every morning in my arms and to tell you every day that I love you.

Please! Please forgive me for not trying! Inuyasha will take care of you when I'm

gone."

Naraku put a hand to his mouth and yawned. "Oh how sweet!" he crooned as he

glowered at Sesshomaru. Raising the gun's back in the direction of Sesshomaru and

Miroku, Naraku grinned another twisted smile. "Finally, lets get this over with."

The factory doors burst open as Naraku pulled the triggers to the guns.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled as he watched his older brother and another man fall to

the cold ground. Charging forward he caught Naraku by surprise and dug his claws into

the man's flank. "You bastard! You killed them!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Don't look, just don't look!" Sango cried out as her and Kagome held onto one another.

_Miroku! You can't be gone, just like that. With just the pull of a trigger and your out of _

_my life?_

"Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru!" Kagome sobbed, her breath catching in her throat and

causing her to cough and cry harder. "I forgive you, I love you, I forgive you!"

Kagome's crying suddenly stopped as she hissed out a breath. Forcefully shaking Sango

Kagome grabbed her belly. "My water broke!" With a cry of pain Kagome started to

have a contraction.

"Oh kami!" Sango stood up on wobbly legs and helped Kagome up. "We've go to get

you out of here and to a hospital!"

"What about everybody else," Kagome gave another cry as a contraction rippled through

her entire body. She had now broken out into a light sweat and was leaning heavily on

Sango.

"We have to leave them! Come on Kagome! Walk as fast as you can!"

Sneaking along the walls of the factory they silently slipped through the doors and into

the bright sunlight. They ran together through the alleyway in search of a car leaving

behind them the men that they loved, their friends, and their greatest enemy.

Pain was now continuously coursing through Kagome as she held onto her belly.

_Sesshomaru, why did you have to come so late? Are you really gone? Did you really _

_leave my and your child?_

"Sesshomaru… come back to me." Kagome panted as Sango sprinted ahead having

found a car. Stopping Kagome waited for the car to come as the tears started anew.

"Come back to me… because I love you."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The dark room swirled before his eyes as he painfully opened them. Sitting up was a task

that was almost beyond what he could stand as he gripped the back of his head. With a

wave a nausea he brought his hand back before his eyes. Golden eyes narrowed as he

frowned. Blood covered his hand. Taking a sniff he realized that it wasn't his own.

Looking for Miroku Sesshomaru saw that the man was lying next to him. Sesshomaru

quickly stood up at the sight that he saw and almost threw up from the pain. Gripping his

left arm he realized that it was numb and cold, undoubtedly the place where Naraku had

shot him.

Glancing back at Miroku Sesshomaru heaved a heavy sigh as his little brother came to

stand beside him and pat him on the back. He had been lying in the other man's blood,

Miroku's blood that fanned out across the floor and left the deep magenta stain of blood

around him.

"It's done, Sesshomaru. Naraku's gone, he'll never hurt our family again."

"But he already has little brother, he already has." Sesshomaru bowed his head in a silent

prayer for Miroku and then went to look for Kagome.

**I have some great websites that helikesitheymikey! told me about that you guys might like to go to. One of them is **** and it is solely dedicated to Kag and Sessy. The other side is ****http/youkaiyume. , if you scroll down and look at about the seventh picture on the right. Helikesitheymikey! told me that this picture reminds them of my story. So, visit the sites if you want to! Thank you so much! Please review, yay! I'm almost to the end, oh no!**

**(I hope the website showed up this time! Last time they didn't!)**

**Omg, I am so sorry for making you guys wait for another chapter! School just started for me a week ago, and it is crazy! Now, onto the task of thanking my wonderful reviewers!**

Aninaig

RED CHICK

Goeskaboom

Premierarchange

Yoyo person

Aailyah Starnight

Buloy

In-my-own-darnkess-I-stand

Mangadreams

Reaspberrysorbet

Dreamingillusion4eva

Chimare-hana

Helikesitheymikey!

Llebreknit

Emmyjenny

**Wooh, sorry I didn't have time to reply to anyone or send messages. But, oh my gosh, great reviews. Please, please, forgive me! It's really hard to write when school and cross country practice is going on. **


	17. Redemption

Redemption 

1"Are you crazy!" Inuyasha barked at his half-dead half-brother as he looked from Naraku

to Miroku.

"He isn't dead, Inuyasha. I can revive him with the rest of my strength and then you will

force him to make Miroku a half-demon so that he can live."

"I don't think your thinking strait bro. I think the loss of blood from your arm has gotten

to you and your just saying crazy things. This is Naraku were talking about here."

Sesshomaru could only feel hatred for Naraku as he knelt at the man's side and took his

pulse, which was very faint and wavering. The despicable man was alive, but just barely.

Miroku was dead, but if Naraku could transform the man into a half demon it might just

bring him back to life. Miroku would be very week and tired, but he wouldn't be dead.

_If I revive Naraku it will take away the rest of my strength, but_ _in my current state it _

_would kill me to bring back the dead. And if this works than I will be giving Miroku a _

_second chance at life, which is what I really want. And if I make Naraku bring Miroku _

_back to life then it will show Kagome how much I've really changed for her and..._

The pulse under his clawed fingers was growing even fainter as Sesshomaru realized that

Naraku could die shortly if he didn't do this now.

"Inuyasha, if something goes wrong and I don't make it..."

"Sesshomaru! I get it! You want to prove to Kagome that you've changed, but it's not

worth killing yourself over. Even The Great Demon Lords of Japan have fallen when

they were put to the test in the past, our father was an example of that."

He bowed his head knowing that time was trickling by him, but he spoke to his brother

anyway, "I never knew that I would follow in my father's shoes this way. Tell Kagome I

love her if I don't make it."

"Sesshomaru! Don't!" But it was already too late. A ball of molten gold had formed in

Sesshomaru's good hand as he shoved it into Naraku's chest. The energy ball

disappeared as it entered into Naraku and the man let out a groan of agony.

Standing he watched as Naraku's red eyes opened into slits as he looked up at

Sesshomaru. Then his vision started to blur as Naraku's face swam before his eyes. The

old factory suddenly felt stifling hot and the ground seemed far below him as Sesshomaru

teetered back on his feet trying with all his might to keep standing. His left arm that had

been shot but barely bleeding was now flowing with a steady stream of blood. He had

given all his energy. He gave it all knowing that he might kill himself, that he had defied

the odds of death before, but was willingly given his life now. If Miroku really did live

like Sesshomaru wanted him to then he hoped that it would bring a smile to Kagome's

face.

As his knees buckled beneath him and he fell backwards Sesshomaru wished he knew if

he had done the right thing for once in his life. _Redemption_, was Sesshomaru's last

thought as his still body collapsed onto the cold floor of the old factory.

Naraku took an unsteady hand and pushed himself up with it. Two clawed hands pulled

him up the rest of the way as his face was met with Inuyasha's snarling one.

"Do as I say and I might not kill you again."

Meekly nodding his head Naraku was pushed to the ground beside a very dead Miroku.

Turning his head away from Miroku, Naraku glanced to where the still form of

Sesshomaru lay, barely breathing. "Idiot," he muttered at an unhearing Sesshomaru.

But Inuyasha had heard and swiftly kicked Naraku in the ribs. Doubling over Naraku

gasped for a breath and was surprised to smell Inuyasha's tears as he screamed at Naraku,

"Don't you dare talk to my brother like that!"

Placing two unsteady hands on Miroku, Naraku shook his head. What had happened to

his plan?

_What a crazy family_, Naraku thought as he gave part of his demon half to Miroku. _I wish _

_mine had been as interesting, too bad I killed them._

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kagome lay in the hospital bed, her legs were spread apart as the doctor urged her to

push.

"Sesshomaru!" she cried in desperation wishing he could hold her hand, that he could

have been alive for this.

"CODE BLUE! CODE BLUE!" the intercom screamed as a horde of nurses and doctors

rushed passed the room Kagome was delivering in.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked in-between her gasps for air.

Sango removed her mask and looked gravely at Kagome. "If it will make you deliver

that baby faster I'll go find out."

Kagome couldn't help but smile at her friend's good humor as Sango sprinted out of the

room to find the news that Kagome wanted to hear. Deep inside of her Kagome wasn't

willing to believe that Sesshomaru was dead, that something inside of her told her that

Sesshomaru was near to her.

"Kagome!" the doctor's stern voice brought her back to reality, "keep pushing!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sprinting down the hallway towards the emergency doors Sango had a sudden urge to

scream in frustration. A crowd of nurses and doctors had crowded at the door and she

couldn't see anything past the mass of bodies that were in her way. How was she going

to be able to tell Kagome what was going on and that was so urgent that the whole

hospital had to see.

"Make way!" A young man yelled as two stretchers speed through the crowd. Kouga lay

still and silent in his stretcher as it flew past Sango, and then the other one came by her

gaining many murmurs and 'is that really him?' from many people. The second stretcher

that flew by Sango just as fast contained a pale faced and bloodied Sesshomaru. "Is that

**_the_** Sesshomaru Tayotomi?" a nurse at Sango's elbow asked in amazement.

The crowd pushed her along as they eagerly followed the two stretchers. There were

many murmurs and whispers from people who were wondering what had happed to the

richest man in Japan and if his condition was fatal and what the heck had happened to

him.

Pushing herself away from the crowd Sango fled into one of the deserted waiting rooms.

There she could cry privately.

Sitting in one of the overly plush chairs in the dim waiting room Sango pulled her knees

to her chest. Rocking back and forth on her bottom she bowed her head and started to

cry. How she wished it had been Miroku in one of those stretchers! How she wished that

her life had been so different and that the pain and misery of losing someone you love so

much didn't exist on this earth!

"Ahh!" she jumped as someone lightly touched her shoulder. Getting up she kept her

eyes on the ground hoping that the person didn't notice her tear stained cheeks and ask

her what was wrong. "Excuse me." Walking faster than normal Sango started towards

the door to exit and make her way back to Kagome who would undoubtedly want to

know the news about Sesshomaru, but a strong hand grabbed her wrist. Sango glared as

she turned around ready to bawl the person out.

She wasn't expecting what she saw. There stood Miroku, but she wasn't quite sure it was

him. His jet black hair now had silver streaks in it and his once light violet eyes were

now a dark magenta. "Miroku?" her voice wasn't the only unsure thing she was feeling.

His hand came up to cup her face and she noticed that his nails were now long claws and

he had two dark red stripes that encircled his wrists. "Sango." his voice was calm and

steady as he picked her from the floor and laid her in his lap. There she grasped his shirt

that was stained with blood and cried a river into his chest.

As she finished her grand cry Sango looked up at his smiling face. Her hand came back

as she gave him a hard smack across his face. Miroku's smile vanished as a new look of

shock crossed his face. "Don't you ever leave me again! Ever!"

Miroku's smile returned as they held onto one another and Sango cried for joy.

Yay, I finally updated! I just couldn't let Miroku die! Well, Naraku is still in the story also, I just can't wait to write what he does next. Thank you to all the reviews who have stuck with my story even though I have gotten terribly slow!

Aaliyah Starnight

Aidendemon28

Aninaig

AnimeAngel4Ever

buloy

Child of the Silvery Moon

Inu Hanyou of Darkness

Helikesitheymikey!

Llebreknit

Mangadreams

premierarchange

rasberrysorbet

RED CHICK

Yoyo person

Your Gothic Lover


	18. The Funeral

_The Funeral_

Her vision was blurred as her eyes slowly fluttered open. The leather backseat of the car

stuck to her body and face as she lifted herself off. Combing her tangled hair out of her

face Kikyo sat in shock. It was late at nigh, almost pitch dark. She didn't know where

she was or why she was in this strange car.

Stumbling out of the car as she opened the backdoor she noticed that someone was lying

in the alleyway in front of the car. Not knowing if it was a homeless person or if she was

about to get mugged Kikyo hurriedly got into the drivers seat and locked the doors.

Knowing nothing else to do Kikyo searched for the car keys. 'Where was she? Why was

she here in this strange car?' those thoughts raced through her head as she opened the

glove compartment and found the spare keys for the car.

The car's engine came to life as she twisted the keys in the ignition. Flipping on the

lights to the car she screamed as she got a much better look at who that person was that

was lying in front of her car.

Remember everything that led up to her fainting Kikyo put the car into reverse. Once out

of the alleyway and driving through the dark streets of Kyoto, Kikyo started to cry in

pitiful sobs.

_Why had everyone left her?_

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Struggling out of their hold he was glad to be finally pushed into the jail cell. Away from

everybody… away from his defeat.

Laying his aching body on the lumpy mattress Naraku sighed.

Sesshomaru had only won a battle. Just a battle. Felling the smirk start at the edge of his

mouth he let himself smile. Soon the smile broke out into peals of laughter, but it was the

laughter of the insane, the sick minded. He would win the war.

The jail house that had once been filled with the arguing and chatter of the convicts

around his cell dulled to a hush. As everything grew quiet all anyone could hear was

Naraku's laughter.

The convicts that feared nothing, not even fear, suddenly

found themselves nervous and fidgety as they listened to the laughter the filled the jail.

This was the laughter of the disturbed, the insane, and it even scared these men who had

murdered for fun or pleasure.

_I will get you Sesshomaru. I will get you and your wife and your precious children _

_because you made a big mistake. You underestimated me at my own game. I will come _

_back. I will come back stronger and better, then we'll see who is the victor. _

_Prepare yourself Sesshomaru, when I am set free I will annihilate everything that you _

_hold precious to your heart!_

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

She leaned into Sango and cried as Miroku and Inuyasha lowered his box into the grave

they had dug.

Kikyo, with Kagome's twins on each hip, gave a grunt about how heavy her arms were

getting handed the boy to Ayame and the girl to Kouga. The couple started to make

cooing noises as the babies giggled at their funny faces.

Kagome stood a little straighter and smiled through her tears at the cute picture. _If only _

_Sesshomaru were here for this._

"We're finished," Inuyasha gruffly said as he laid his shovel against the weeping willow

the grave had been dug under.

Miroku did likewise and bowed respectfully to Kagome.

"I'd just like some time alone with him, please."

No one said a word as the group made their way back to the mansion.

Walking over to the freshly dug grave Kagome sat in the dirt not caring that she was

ruining one of her best dresses. Taking her hand and smoothly rubbing the fine grains of

dirt into the ground Kagome sighed. "You were such a good cat, Buyo. (A/N: I really

don't know how to spell Kagome's cat's name. So if it's wrong, sorry.) When I left

Sesshomaru and moved in with Sango and Miroku, you were just the perfect companion.

I know I didn't pay enough attention to you and I'm really sorry. I had so many other

things to worry about that I never really had time for you. Then when the veterinarian

told me you had kitty cancer, it just killed me. I just hope your happy in kitty heaven."

Kagome gave the dirt once last good pat and then got up. Brushing the dirt more into her

dress than actually off of her she headed for her home.

Upon opening the doors to her house she was surprised by the strong hug that she got

from Ayame. "It's okay sweetie, we're really sorry about your cat. We know Rin and

Shippo just loved it so much."

Inuyasha snorted, "For kami's sake, the stupid thing was just a cat! You can go get

another one if it's so important to you! Why do you want a cat anyway, you know

Sesshomaru hates cats."

Her anger exploded as her eyes sparkled with fresh tears, "I loved that cat! And it

doesn't

matter if Sesshomaru hates cats because he might never be coming home because he's

been in a coma for three weeks and might not ever come out of it! Damn it Inuyasha!

What if he dies! What if he dies and leaves me and our children all alone?"

"I…" Inuyasha's body visibly dropped as he realized how much he had hurt Kagome.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo glared at her husband as his mouth opened and closed, but no words

came out. Kikyo turned to where Kagome had been standing but found no one there.

"Kagome?"

Kagome walked back into the room with her purse over her shoulder.

"Where are you going, sweetie?" Ayame asked kindly as she cradled the boy's head and

gave Kagome a look that meant, '_Should I make Kouga punch Inuyasha for you?'_

Kagome looked at the ground and then back at everyone. He lip quivered as she spoke,

but no tears came from her eyes. "I have to go to the hospital, they just called my cell

phone while we were outside. They said I have to come make the decision."

"What decision?" Miroku asked, although he already knew what Kagome was going to

say.

"If I want to take him off life support or not." Kagome swiftly turned around and ran out

the door before anyone could talk to her or give her their own advice. This was a

decision she had to make on her own.

**Don't worry, it's just the cat that died. I know it was kind of random to just add her cat when I haven't even written about him, but my cat just died from cancer and I just needed to write that. Sorry, I have a really bad cold and I think it's reflecting in my work. Ahh, I just feel miserable right now! I promise to try and be in a better mood by the next chapter.**

Aaliyah Starnight

Aninaig

Child of the Silver Moon

Emmyjenny

Helikesitheymikey!

Hinndu-monkey

Kim

**llebreknit**

**mange dreams**

**premierarchange**

**PuNkKaGoMe101**

raspberrysorbet

Your Gothic Lover


	19. Home Again

_Home Again_

The white halls of the hospital were cold and distant as Kagome made her way through

the large and winding ways. Goosebumps rose on her arms as she realized that she was

the only one in the hallway. Feeling childish at the notion that something spooky was

going to be around the next corner Kagome inhale and kept walking.

She needed to see Sesshomaru, her husband. She focused on reaching his room and

quickened her pace. Her mind became flooded with thoughts of Sesshomaru.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reaching the door that read A23 Kagome entered it with slow steps now. Sesshomaru's

body lay on the bed, unmoving except for his chest that rose with his shallow breath.

Feeling unshed tears come to her eyes, Kagome looked away.

Ashamed of her actions, she made herself look at him. It was painful to watch him there.

Clumsily climbing onto the hospital bed Kagome lay down beside him. Laying her head

on his chest her body molded to his side.

"Excuse me, Mrs." There was a rap on the door as a doctor with kind eyes looked in on

them.

"Could I have a couple minuets, please." Kagome's eyes begged him to leave her to her

own misery, and he consented with the nod of his head and vanished from the doorway.

Now the tears rolled freely down her face and soaked his hospital gown. Cursing herself

for being such a crybaby Kagome sniffed Sesshomaru and crinkled her nose. He

certainly needs a bath, Kagome thought and then laughed aloud. Her laugh was hallow

and sad. Disgusted at how she had laughed Kagome collapsed crying onto his shoulder.

But, unknown to her, someone else had also heard her laugh.

Sesshomaru's lips quirked into a smile as he heard his wife laugh, but then slackened as

he smelled her salty tears. Now he frowned as she wept, unable to comfort her as she

clung to him.

In a surge of rage Sesshomaru fought at the barrier that separated his mind and body from

working together, the barrier that kept him from rising and taking his weeping wife into

his arms.

With tooth and nail and curses that would shock his younger half-brother, Sesshomaru

put his entire being into breaking the barrier. But to no avail. Now tired and cross he

sank to the floor of the prison that held his inner being locked away. Putting his weary

head in his hands he screamed, but he knew Kagome would never hear him.

Perking up from his prison floor Sesshomaru sighed as he heard his wife start to speak to

him in hushed tones. She whispered to him the joys of their twin babies, the death of her

cat,

and the love that she had always had in her heart for him. She spoke of her abusive

childhood, how he had unknowing saved her so many times, how she forgave him for all

the times he had never been there for her. She spoke of how she knew he loved her.

Once again, Sesshomaru lowered his head into his hands. Wanting to scream in rage he

was utterly surprised that instead he started to sob. Cold and empty he cried for Kagome,

his little children, for himself, for the love that he would never get to bestow upon his

family. "I love her damit, I love her. You can't take this away from this Sesshomaru.

You can take my pride away, but you can never take away the love in my heart."

Sesshomaru didn't know who he spoke to or why. It was useless, he had given up.

Realizing, with dismay, that he had no more fight in him Sesshomaru stood and raised his

arms. "Kill me! If I can't be with her, THEN KILL ME!"

The barrier and prison floor shook violently and then disintegrated. Everything gave way

with a large clang, as if a thousand mirrors had broken at once. The floor disappeared

from beneath his feet and Sesshomaru's stomach did somersaults as he flew threw the air,

unable to stop falling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome quickly raised her head from Sesshomaru's chest. Had he just shuddered, or had

she imagined it?. Sitting up now Kagome reached for his hand and realized with shock at

how cold it was.

Quickly getting off the bed Kagome hurriedly walked to the other end of the room where

a few blankets were stored. Grabbing not one, but every blanked she laid eyes on

Kagome turned around

and then screamed. Dropping all the blankets Kagome ran back to Sesshomaru.

His eyes were open. Kagome grabbed his hand that was becoming

warmer. Dropping his hand at his side, Kagome bent over him and inspected his face.

Sesshomaru stared blankly back at her, as if she was a ghost and he could see right threw

her. "Come on Sesshomaru," Kagome nervously whispered.

A large and strong hand grabbed her arm and Kagome screamed in fright. Jumping at

least two feat in the air Kagome started to laugh crazily as she realized that it was

Sesshomaru's hand that fiercely held her arm.

Looking back into his face, Kagome's warm laugh filled the room.

Sesshomaru's eyes were coming into focus, and the first thing he looked at, and locked

eyes with, was his wife.

"Sesshoamru! Sesshomaru!" her mad giggle stopped at she realized he was trying to

speak. Blindly grapping for the water pitcher because she did not want to stop looking

into her husband's eyes, she finely found it and helped him as he greedily drank the

water.

Finished with the water Sesshomaru struggled to sit up and finally did with his wife's

help. Collapsing into his arms without a care Kagome buried herself in his grip that was

still strong and powerful.

"How?" were the only words that she could force from her mouth.

Sesshomaru cocked his head so that he could hoarsely whisper into her ear, "I wanted to

go home." Searching his wife's expectant eyes he added with one of his rare grins that lit

his face, "you are my home."

"I've go to get the doctor!" Kagome said, her face beaming with joy, and was only a

little detoured when Sesshomaru's strong grip held her to his side. She smiled at him

then, and he could have sworn that her face was brighter than the sun. "Maybe in a little

while," she finally whispered as her hand came up to caress his face and make sure this

was reality.

They held each other as if for the first time, and maybe it was, because to them, it was a

revelation that had occurred. They loved each other: heart, body, and soul. One

could not live without the other. And so it was until the end of their days. No man, no

demon, no god could ever break them apart again, because it was their love that made

their spirits immortal together and for eternity.

**Hey guys! Sorry it has taken me so long, but I hope you enjoyed this. The end is up next… hopefully. Right now my stupid internet is down. Sigh.**

Aaliyah Starnight

Abc

aninaig

Angelamisaki: I never thought about Sesshomaru not being able to walk after the coma. Hmm, I don't know what I really want to do after his coma.

Angel Demon 101: So funny! Please don't fall out of your chair again, I don't want you to get a concussion!

chimare-hana: It's funny, whenever I think I'm getting near the end of the story it's like I just find another thing that the story needs. But I really am coming closer to the end.

DieHardREBEL

Helikesitheymikey!: Your reasons not to kill Sesshomaru were so funny! No, I don't want an angry mob with pitchforks chasing me! Lol, most definitely not. : )

Inugirl4ever

Kag123

Kim

llebreknit

mangadreams

premierarchange: Thanks, I know the cat just popping out of nowhere in the story confused a lot of people. You made me feel a lot better. I'm really sorry about your cat also! Lol, maybe I can do something like dedicate the next chapter to everybody who has lost a pet: )

raspberrysorbet

UnlovedBandNerd

Your Gothic Lover


	20. Two Years Later

1_Two Years Later…_

"Shippo, keep your little fingers off those cookies!" Kagome cried as she stirred more

cookie batter.

"Oh! Mama, just one! PLEASEEEEEEEE!!!!" Shippo's wail echoed through out the

house. "Yay, dad!"

Kagome looked up from her fierce stirring to just see a blur of silver hair rush through the

room and take several of the cookies that had just come out of the oven. The silver blur

came back, this time taking Shippo in its wake. Sesshomaru cam to a halt just out of

Kagome's reach, his son and a pile of cookies in his hand.

"I just baked those for the party you cookie thieves!"

"They're good." was her husbands only reply as he and Shippo wolfed them down and

then

high-fived each other. Walking back to his study with his son Sesshomaru turned to look

back

at his beautiful wife and chuckled merely at the fire in her eyes that clearly said she was

going to make him pay latter.

Hearing the little patter and stumble of feat, Kagome looked down at her two year old

child as he made his way to her. "Where's your sister?" Kagome asked, afraid to know

where her little girl had gone. Sheshiro smiled a mischievous toothy grin at his mother

and wiggled his little white dog ears. "I just can't wait for you to grow up. Sheshima!"

Kagome called for her youngest daughter as her son stuck his tongue at out her.

The doorbell rang and Kagome looked at her pitiful pile of cookies she had made.

"Sesshomaru, can you get that!"

"Were busy!" Shippo and Sesshomaru yelled back.

The doorbell sounded again and Kagome sighed. "Rin, honey, can you get that for me!"

"Mama, I'm getting ready!" The ten year old yelled down the stairs.

"Do you want to get it?" Kagome asked as her solemn stared with solemn amber eyes

back

at her.

The doorbell was now being pushed every two seconds and Kagome suspected it was a

certain hanyou that was pushing her buttons.

"I'll take that as a no. Sheshima!" No answer.

Now worried Kagome grabbed Sheshiro off the counter and ran to the door, afraid that

Inuyasha was going to break her doorbell.

"SURPRISE!" Kagome jumped reflexively as her friends greeted her with a big whoop.

Inuyasha entered first, looking sheepish as Kagome glared at him. Holding his hand and

slowly coming up the stairs was Kikyo, who was precisely eight months pregnant and

looking as round as a whale.

Sango rushed in behind Kikyo and warmly hugged Kagome. "MIROKU!" Sango roared

into Kagome's ear deafening her as the older woman pivoted around and punched her

husband in the jaw. "I told you in the car not to! Twice!"

I young boy with a mop of brown hair jogged up the steps and looked coyly around.

Something had caught his attention. Kagome followed his gaze and saw Rin as she

descended down the stairs. "Who's that?" Kagome whispered to Sango.

"My little brother." Sango and Kagome watched as Rin made her way over to Sango's

brother and introduced herself happily.

"They're so cute together," the two woman cooed as Miroku picked himself off the floor

and rolled his eyes.

"How's my woman?" the warm arms of Kouga wrapped their way around Kagome's

petite form, and then suddenly went slack. "Owww, Ayame!"

"Jerk!" The couple started to point fingers and yell.

Kagome smiled. These were her friends, the friends she would never trade for anything

else.

"I think something is burning." Inuyasha stated blandly as he sniffed the air. With a mad

squeal the smoke detectors in her house started to go off.

"Oh my kami!" Kagome cried and thrust Sheshiro into his uncle's arms.

Sesshomaru casually walked into the room and took in the scene, a little smirk on his

face. Sheshima was asleep in his arms as he went over to everyone to introduce her to all

her adoptive aunts and uncles who couldn't get enough of her.

Handing off the sleeping Sheshima to Sango, Sesshomaru looked for his son, and found

him

mercilessly pulling one of Inuyasha's dog ears. "Stop that you little punk!" Inuyasha

bellowed.

Sesshomaru deftly plucked his son from Inuyasha and smiled at his half-brother who

glared angrily back at him.

"Daddy, I don't like him! He's mean!" Sheshiro huffed out, angry at his uncle who

wouldn't let him play with his fluffy ears.

The group of friends erupted into laughter at Sheshiro's theatrics.

"AHHHH, Shippo! What have you done!"

The laughter stopped as everyone listened to Kagome's cry.

"I think she needs help." Miroku stated valiantly as he gave his wife's but a little but

firm squeeze and was severely slapped in return.

The group made its way quickly to the kitchen. There, one the once white wall, Shippo

had drawn a life size picture of all his family member's and labeled each one of them

with their name.

"Daddy said I could!" Shippo was in tears, and Kagome looked like she was also about

to burst into tears with him as the fire alarm squealed and smoke issued from the oven.

Kagome turned, ready to bawl her husband out and then stopped. There, in front of her,

Sesshomaru held the most beautiful diamond ring she had ever laid eyes on. Bending to

get on one knee, he gently took his wife's hand and looked into her eyes.

"Kagome, when I first married you, I wasn't always there for you. I didn't treat you the

way I should have. So, I wanted to ask you again, if you will marry me. Please say yes."

"Yes," Kagome whispered. Her friends whooped as Sesshomaru slip the ring onto

Kagome's limp finger, stood, took Kagome in his arms, and kissed her.

Sesshomaru and Kagome turned toward everyone, the screaming smoke detector and

smoking oven forgotten, and they were very much surprised to see Kikyo

hysterically crying. Kagome quickly rushed over and hugged the very pregnant woman.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Kikyo sniffled. "I just can't help it, it's the hormones!"

Kagome laughed as Kikyo cried happily into Kagome's shoulder. Massaging Kikyo's

back to calm her down, Kagome took the time to look at her giant engagement ring. 'Rin

will make the cutest little flower girl,' Kagome thought wistfully and sighed to herself as

her friends chatted around her, and the guys patted Sesshomaru on the back.

'Everything is perfect. What more could I ever ask for?'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naraku stretched. His limbs ached from their long confinement in his cell. The

electronic gate opened and he was pushed out into blinding sunlight.

Shielding his eyes from the sudden light, he smirked as a guard told him he was free to

go. Two years rotting away in a dank prison cell, and now he was free to leave and do as

he pleased.

'Sesshomaru,' that name had never left his mind. Not for two years now. He smirked

and strolled to the black limo that awaited him.

Climbing into the limo and popping open some Champaign in celebration of his release,

Naraku relaxed into the leather seats.

'Sesshomaru,' Naraku smirked and cackled happily, 'I'm coming for you! I'm going to

wreak hell upon you, and make everything you hold dear pay along with you. And that

beautiful wife of yours,' he sighed happily to himself, 'I'll make her mine. After all, she

is the Achilles' Heel that will surmise to your downfall.'

Naraku reclined into his chair, content and happy with himself. He would kill

Sesshomaru, even if it was the last thing he would ever do in his lifetime.

**_The End_**

**Thanks all you wonderful reviewers! I hope you liked the ending, I know some of you probably won't. Sorry!** **Well… so many people have suggested to me that I do a sequel that I'm really considering it. Any suggestions? Well, just review and tell me what you thought! I love you wonderful people!**

Akri07: you're not the first person to suggest a sequel. I'm really considering it!

Aninaig

Crazy Blue Monkey

Llebreknit

raspberrysorbet

.Smart.Ass.Punk – Oh, yeah. Kouga is very much alive!


	21. Sequel News

**Well, I have officially decided to do a sequel since everyone says I have the perfect setup for one. I have already thought one up and I'm going to give you guys a preview so you can find it. Any ideas for the sequel would be absolutely wonderful. So, without further ado… here it is:**

**A Father and Husband**

_Sequel to The Family Man._ It's stressful enough planning a wedding, but knowing that someone wants your husband dead and your brother-in-lawis professing his love to you… now it's just a little absurd.


End file.
